Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Dalam rangka ulang tahun negara Indonesia yang merupakan tempat tinggal bagi banyak fans Saint-nya, Athena dan beberapa Dewa lain mengadakan lomba 17 Agustus-an dan mengikutsertakan Saint mereka. Akan jadi seperti apa, ya? Simak, yuk!
1. Chapter 1: Awal Mula

Hei hei! Salam kenal, semuanya~ saya baru pertama kali bikin fic untuk fandom ini, 'nih, meskipun sudah lama ngestalk (dan nggak pernah ngereview *plak*). Dan untuk menyambut ultah Aiolia yang berdekatan dengan hari ulang tahun negara kita tercinta ini, saya membuat fic ini, diilhami juga oleh tweet sesama fans dan author fic Saint Seiya di Twitter. Nah, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, enjoy!

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di Twitter.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 1: Awal Mula**_

.

.

.

"Ap-bisa Anda ulangi, Athena-sama?"

Saori menghela napas pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seolah Saga meragukannya. Dan meskipun Gold Saint-nya yang lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengerti bahwa mereka menanyakan hal yang sama di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Karena sebentar lagi tanggal 17 Agustus, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun sebuah negara yang merupakan tempat tinggal dari banyak penggemar kalian, maka kita akan mengadakan berbagai macam acara lomba untuk ikut merayakan hari penting negara tersebut. Yah, anggaplah semacam fanservice untuk mereka, begitu."

Para Gold Saint yang mendengarkan sabda Dewi mereka langsung melakukan berbagai macam reaksi. Ada yang jawsdrop, ada yang tetap kalem, ada yang mengernyit tidak senang, dan ada juga yang nyengir bahagia.

"Jadi," kali ini Aiolos yang angkat bicara. "Kita akan mengadakan lomba se-Sanctuary, begitu maksud Anda?"

Gadis dengan surai sewarna lembayung itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan mengikuti lomba-lomba khas negara tersebut, dan saya bermaksud mengikutsertakan kalian, 11 Gold Saint, sebagai satu tim untuk memenangkan lomba-lomba tersebut."

"Tunggu, 11 Gold Saint?" Mu mengernyit heran. "Bukankah jumlah kami ada 12, Athena-sama?"

"Benar. Tapi Dohko tidak masuk hitungan karena panitia acara melarangnya untuk ikut. Lagipula, menurut mereka 1 tim terdiri dari 12 orang, dan itu sudah termasuk saya sebagai pemimpin kalian."

Semuanya tertegun. Athena juga akan mengikuti lomba? Entah apakah hal itu akan menjadi keuntungan bagi mereka atau tidak...

"Lalu, kita akan melawan siapa-siapa saja pada lomba nanti?" Camus ikut bertanya.

Saori tersenyum penuh arti. Dan mereka semua tidak terlalu menyukai makna yang tersimpan dalam senyuman itu, apalagi ketika Dewi mereka tersebut menjawab pertanyaan sang Aquarius.

"Kalian akan melawan 3 tim lain yang mengikuti lomba itu. Tiga tim tersebut masing-masing berada di bawah pimpinan dua paman saya-Hades dan Poseidon-dan yang satunya oleh inkarnasi saya yang sebelumnya, yaitu Lady Sasha."

Dohko, yang berada di antara mereka, terkesiap. "Jadi maksudnya... orang-orang dari abad ke-18 akan dipanggil ke masa ini untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini?" Itu artinya, teman-teman seperjuangannya di Holy War terdahulu akan dibawa ke abad 20 ini?

Athena mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Saint Libra-nya. "Dari apa yang saya dengar, sepertinya pihak dari abad ke-18 semuanya sudah setuju untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini, begitu juga dengan dua pihak lainnya. Karena saya sudah mendaftarkan nama-nama kalian, saya harap kalian bisa memberikan yang terbaik di perlombaan nanti."

Semua Gold Saint-minus Dohko, yang telah dinyatakan tidak akan ikut perlombaan-menelan ludah. Mereka sadar bahwa beban berat telah diletakkan di atas pundak mereka. Beban untuk mempertahankan martabat dan nama baik junjungan mereka yang agung namun seenaknya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi lombanya ada sepuluh: balap karung, merias dengan mata tertutup, balap lari dua orang tiga kaki, tarik tambang, joget berpasangan, memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam botol, balap bakiak, kepruk kantung berisi lava, panjat pilar Poseidon, dan futsal sambil mengenakan daster."

Saga, yang membacakan daftar lomba yang diberikan Athena padanya, mengernyit tidak senang. "Deretan lomba yang terakhiran, 'kok, aneh, ya..."

"Memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam botol serahkan padaku saja," Milo nyengir, percaya kalau dirinya akan menang mudah. Secara objek yang dibicarakan itu, 'kan, binatang yang sangat jinak di hadapannya, jadi wajar saja jika ia yakin lomba itu akan ia menangkan dengan mudah.

"Merias dengan mata tertutup biar aku yang tanganin!" Aphrodite girang. Kalau berhubungan dengan kosmetik memang dia yang paling semangat.

"Kenapa nggak diserahin ke Shaka aja? Dia, 'kan, biasa matanya ketutupan. Pasti gampang dandanin orang dengan mata tertutup!" Aiolia mengusulkan.

"Tapi aku yang paling tahu cara memakai kosmetik yang baik dan benar!"

"Tidak usah marah-marah, Aphrodite," sambar Shaka, ekspresi dan suaranya datar. "Saya tidak berminat mengikuti lomba yang satu itu, 'kok."

"Pembagian peserta untuk lomba-lomba yang berpasangan dan beregu nanti saja," ujar Aiolos kalem. "Sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang mau ikut... kepruk kantung berisi lava?"

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Lagipula, siapa, 'sih, yang mau memecahkan kantung berisi cairan magma panas?

Oh ternyata ada.

Camus mengacungkan jarinya, tanda bahwa ia bersedia mengikuti pertandingan itu.

"Oh iya, ya. Kalau Camus, 'kan, bisa mendinginkan tangannya jadi tidak terlalu berbahaya kalau dia yang ikut pertandingan," ucap Shura yang baru ngeh mengenai alasan Camus mencalonkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lho, kalau pakai Excalibur juga, 'kan, gampang menangin pertandingan itu," Milo nimbrung. "Tinggal tebas juga semua kantung lavanya jatuh."

"Iya, terus tanganku yang dipake buat nebas itu melepuh kena lava."

"Sudah, sudah..." Mu melerai keduanya. "Shura mau ikut balap karung?"

Sang pemilik jurus Excalibur terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Asal karungnya bukan karung yang bisa bikin gatel-gatel, 'sih, aku hayuh aja."

"Berarti Milo, Camus, Aphrodite, Shura, dan Shaka kurang lebih sudah tahu mau dimasukin ke lomba apa, ya," Saga mencatat nama-nama peserta untuk masing-masing lomba.

"Saya tidak mau ikut lomba merias dengan mata tertutup," protes Shaka, tapi sayangnya ucapannya tidak dipedulikan oleh yang lain.

Aiolos melirik daftar lomba yang tersisa. "Lari dua orang tiga kaki mungkin aku sama Lia aja, ya? Mu sama Shaka juga bisa, 'sih..."

"Nggak apa, kak! Aku sama kakak ikutan yang itu aja!" Aiolia menyahut dengan sorot mata berkilat kegirangan. Sepertinya dia senang bisa berlomba bersama abangnya tersayang. "Seenggaknya masih mending daripada joget berpasangan..."

"Joget berpasangan kayaknya mesti dua orang yang tingginya sama, jadi..."

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Mu dan Shaka, yang memang saat itu sedang berdiri bersebelahan, sehingga memudahkan orang-orang untuk menilai seberapa tinggi mereka. Yang dipandang malah gantian saling pandang satu sama lain (meski mata Shaka tetap tertutup), dan langsung mengerti.

"Oke, yang ikut lomba joget berpasangan Mu dan Shaka. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

"Nggaaaak! Saya nggak bisa joget!" Mu panik, sekuat tenaga mencoba membuat keputusan sepihak itu dibatalkan.

"Tenang aja, Mu. Shaka, 'kan, orang India, pasti dia bisa ngajarin kamu joget," Aldebaran mencoba menyemangati Mu, yang malah membuatnya kena tatapan tajam (dengan mata tetap tertutup) dari Shaka.

"Saya lahir dan besar di India, tapi bukan berarti saya orang India," geramnya.

"Iya, tapi kamu pernah, 'kan, joget gila-gilaan bareng kita pas Athena menghadiahkan sejumlah iPod ke kita?" Deathmask nyengir, mencoba menyudutkan si rambut pirang.

"I-itu..."

"Pokoknya Mu dan Shaka udah fix ikut lomba joget," ucap Saga dingin. "Yang belum ikutan... Aldebaran, saya, dan Deathmask. Mau ikut apa, ya..."

"Saya futsal saja, jadi penjaga gawang. Kalau saya yang jaga pasti nggak ada yang bisa ngegolin ke gawang," pinta Aldebaran, pede.

Tapi Aphrodite malah cekikikan. "Serius, Dy, mau ikutan futsal?"

"Iya... emang kenapa, Dite?"

"Meski pakai daster sekalipun?"

Semuanya diam.

Mereka lupa bahwa dalam pertandingan futsal nanti mereka diharuskan memakai daster.

Aiolos menepuk pundak Saga. "Jangan masukin saya ke tim futsal kita, ya, sob," pintanya sambil nyengir gugup. Meskipun dia suka sepak bola, bukan berarti dia sudi berlarian di tengah lapangan rumput yang hijau (aih, malah nyanyi) dengan mengenakan daster.

"Tenang saja, Los," Saga menepuk tangan Aiolos yang berada di pundaknya. "Kamu pasti saya ikut sertakan."

"KOK TEGA SAMA SAHABAT SENDIRI?"

"INI, 'KAN, DEMI KEMENANGAN BERSAMA! KAMU MAU KITA KALAH KALAU MISALNYA POSISI KAMU DIGANTIIN APHRODITE?"

"Aku tahu kalau aku nggak bisa main bola, tapi ngomongnya jangan gitu, dong..." Aphrodite pundung di pojokan. Dan tidak digubris oleh siapapun.

"Iya, Los. Mending kamu ikut aja," Shura ikut-ikutan membujuk. "Bisa main bareng sama Aiolia juga, lho..."

"EH! Aku juga ikutan pakai daster?" Tampang Aiolia langsung berubah pucat, tapi ia tidak berani protes lebih banyak lagi karena Saga dan Shura sudah memelototinya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'lo-diem-aja-deh-lo-mau-tim-futsal-kita-menang-kan?'.

Aldebaran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau Aiolos nggak mau, bagaimana kalau digantiin Shura aja?"

"Sejak kapan si kambing bisa main bola? Perasaan kerjaannya tiap hari kalau nggak main tebas-tebasan di kuilnya, ya... karaokean lagu-lagu dari koleksi album tembang kenangan," ledek Deathmask, yang membuat Shura mendelik ke arah sang kepiting.

"Ng... aku nggak tahu. Tapi Shura, 'kan, dari Spanyol, negara yang menang World Cup tahun lalu, jadi kupikir..."

Krik krik krik...

Garing abis.

"Pokoknya! Kamu masuk tim futsal, Los. Demi kemenangan bersama, oke?"

Aiolos menghela napas, pasrah. Sepertinya kalau ia terus menolak, Saga dan Shura tidak akan berhenti membujuknya. "Iya, deh... tapi ada syaratnya: kamu juga harus ikut main futsal!"

Mulut Saga terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar, sampai-sampai Aphrodite bisa melempar mawarnya hingga masuk dengan mulus ke dalam mulut sang Pope-wannabe.

Inginnya menolak syarat yang akan diajukan Aiolos, tapi junior-juniornya memberinya tatapan untuk menerima saja. "Baiklah..." Toh dia juga belum menentukan akan ikut lomba apa.

"Sisanya lomba bakiak getah, ya? Siapa yang tersisa?" celetuk Milo, yang ingin rapat ini cepat-cepat selesai.

Saga membaca daftar nama-nama Gold Saint yang telah ditetapkan untuk mengikuti lomba-lomba. Iris hijaunya segera beralih dari kertas di tangannya ke arah salah seorang Saint, yang saat ini tengah menghadap ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul, berpura-pura menghindari tatapan seniornya. Gold Saint lainnya ikut-ikutan memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah bersiul-siul, tapi karena sepertinya ia bersikukuh untuk mengabaikan tatapan kamerad-kameradnya, Aphrodite akhirnya turun tangan.

"Hei!" sang Pisces merangkul sahabatnya itu dari belakang, "Kamu ikut aku di lomba balap bakiak, oke, Anggie?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ANGGIE, IKAN MAS KOKI!" balas Deathmask ketus, sangat tidak senang karena nama aslinya diplesetkan menjadi nama yang sangat girlish.

"Siapa suruh kamu mencoba menghindar! Pokoknya kamu harus mau!"

"Kalau aku nggak mau kamu mau apa, hah?"

"Aku... bakal pakein make up ke topeng-topeng di kuil kamu, terus aku hiasin kuil kamu pakai mawar di sana-sini! Kalau masih nggak cukup juga aku bakal ajak kamu buat kencan sama OM-OM GIRANG!"

Deathmask langsung sujud minta ampun mendengar ancaman Aphrodite. Meski ia kuat, ia tahu kalau Aphrodite serius, sang Pisces bisa bersikap sangat gahar, macam bencong dibuat marah.

Sementara rapat para Gold Saint terus berlangsung, Dohko, yang tersisih secara otomatis karena tidak ikut serta dalam lomba, hanya bisa memandangi para 'cucu'nya dari kejauhan. Ia tidak merasa sedih atau apa, tapi malah bahagia. Melegakan rasanya melihat mereka akrab satu sama lain. Ia begitu asyik mengamati mereka sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Shion berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut berdiskusi dengan mereka, Dohko?"

"Ah!" Dohko refleks menoleh, dan ketika melihat bahwa Shion yang mengagetkannya, ia tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah, deh. Orang tua sepertiku lebih baik mengawasi dari jauh. Sekalian jaga-jaga kalau-kalau mereka bertengkar hebat karena berbeda pendapat."

Mantan Aries di sebelahnya ikut tertawa. "Hm... kalau tidak ada kerjaan lain, bagaimana kalau ikut denganku ke Papacy? Sekalian bernostalgia dengan teman lama."

"Memangnya mengobrol denganmu bisa disebut nostalgia, Shion?"

"Bukan denganku saja. Bersama Hasgard dan yang lainnya juga."

Dohko mengerjap. "Eh?"

Meski ingin tertawa melihat reaksi sang Libra, tapi Shion menahannya dan hanya menunjukkan senyum lebar. "Gold Saint dari generasi kita sudah datang. Ayo, kau temui mereka juga."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2: Lomba Dimulai!

Merdeka! Selamat ulang tahun, negaraku sayang~ fic ini masih berlanjut dalam rangka merayakan bertambahnya usiamu semenjak kemerdekaanmu, lho :)

Haha, apdetnya ngebut. Mumpung ilham saya masih bertengger di sini. Maaf ya~ Oh, dan akan ada banyak Italic. Saya mengabus opsi Italic. Maaf kalau matanya jadi jereng.

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di Twitter.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 2: Lomba Dimulai!**_

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah tiba di _Sanctuary_. Sesosok lelaki dengan surai sewarna batu pirus menggeliat di ranjangnya, hendak bangun dan bersiap menyambut pagi ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang masih terasa buram, sambil otaknya yang masih setengah bangun berpikir mengapa tubuhnya serasa ditimpa oleh sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi, mawarku sayang~"

Mendengar suara yang lumayan familiar menyapanya dari sebelah, lelaki itu menoleh, dan…

… melihat wajah seorang _Spectre_ yang begitu ia benci.

…

Hening, lalu…

"… _BLOODY ROSE_!"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Albafica dan Aphrodite. Kenapa wajah kalian kusut begitu?"

Semua _Saint_ yang berkumpul di _Papacy_ saat itu otomatis menengok kea rah dua _Saint_ _Pisces_ yang disapa oleh Saori. Memang, penampilan dua orang yang nyaris seperti kembar identik itu lumayan berantakan hari ini. Ada bekas memar-memar dan rambut mencuat di sana-sini. Mereka seperti habis kena angin puting beliung.

"Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sasha, khawatir. Ia pernah dengar kalau hubungan Albafica dengan reinkarnasinya kurang akur, tapi tidak menyangka mereka akan berantem semenjak pagi seperti ini.

"Tidak, Athena-sama. Saya tidak bertengkar dengan Aphrodite," sahut Albafica kalem, mengambil tempat di sebelah Dégel.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Pacar dia menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di sampingnya. Begitu bangun mereka langsung berantem lagi dan saya terpaksa melerai," jawab Aphrodite, yang kini telah mengeluarkan sisir dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia tidak sempat sisiran karena Albafica memintanya untuk cepat-cepat berkumpul di _Papacy_ bersama _Saint_ lainnya tadi.

Sisyphus menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Albafica punya pacar?"

"Iya, itu lho… _Judge_ ganteng berambut keperakan yang matanya ketutupan itu…"

"Dia bukan pacar saya," Albafica mendelik ke arah reinkarnasinya. Benar-benar, deh. Ini gara-gara Minos yang—entah karena alasan apa—begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"Kalau bukan pacarmu lalu kenapa dia manggil kamu pakai embel-embel 'sayang', 'cinta', dan sebagainya?" Aphrodite nyengir, asyik menggodai inkarnasinya itu.

"Mana saya tahu!"

"Ngaku aja, deh! Kamu memang pacaran sama dia, 'kan?"

"Ti—"

"Albafica!"

Semuanya spontan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang makan itu. Kebetulan sekali. Minos tiba—tidak mengenakan _Surplice_-nya yang amit-amit besar itu, melainkan dengan pakaian manusia biasa—dan langsung berlari memeluk Albafica, yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri. Aphrodite tersenyum penuh kemenangan, merasa bahwa ia benar.

"Tega, ya… masa' aku dibuat pingsan dan ditinggal di kuil _Pisces_ seorang diri…" ucap sang _Judge_, merajuk.

"Memangnya saya peduli? Lepaskan saya!" sang _Pisces_ meronta lebih hebat. Ia menoleh ke arah kamerad-kameradnya, mengharapkan pertolongan.

Tapi Dégel, yang duduk di sebelahnya, malah menyingkir sambil membawa piring makannya, menjauh dari 'sejoli mesra' tersebut. El Cid melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Sisyphus hanya bisa nyengir bersalah karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyingkirkan Specter yang kini tengah bergelayut manja, memeluk Albafica. Kardia dan Manigoldo tidak peduli sama sekali dan terus makan. Defteros, Dohko, dan Regulus hanya diam di bangku mereka, menatap Albafica dan Minos sambil tersenyum sumringah—sepertinya menganggap hal ini sebagai tontonan menarik. Shion dan Hasgard saling pandang, untuk kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasha, seperti meminta petunjuk dari sang Dewi.

Sasha tersenyum lembut dan bertanya, "Apa kau ingin sarapan bersama kami, _Griffon_ Minos?"

Albafica mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan wajah rupawannya. _Facepalm_.

"Ho? Memangnya saya, yang seorang _Specter_ ini, diperbolehkan makan bersama Athena dan abdi-abdi setia sang Dewi?" Minos menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meski tidak begitu kelihatan karena poninya yang panjang dan lebat hingga menutupi mata.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau juga tidak akan keberatan, 'kan, Saori?"

Saori mengangguk setuju. "Tentu tidak masalah. Saya tidak merasa _Griffon_ Minos memiliki niat untuk mencelakai kita."

"Tapi, Athe—"

"Wah, wah... kalian memang Dewi Keadilan," Minos tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tempat duduk Dégel yang telah ditinggalkan tuannya. Ia tidak mengambil makanan yang ada, melainkan mencomot dari piring Albafica. Pria itu pasrah saja dan lanjut menghabiskan makanannya.

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan santapan mereka, pintu kembali terbuka dan muncul sosok Lune dan Rhadamantys. "Minos! Ternyata kau di sini, heh?" Rhadamantys berseru jengkel ketika melihat _Spectre_ dengan surai keperakan itu duduk di antara _Saint_-_Saint_ Athena.

"Hai, Rhada. Kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?" Minos menunjukkan cengiran tidak bersalah.

"Tidak sudi," sang _Wyvern_ melipat tangannya. Dahinya berkerut, mengernyit tak senang. "Lune bilang kau hilang dari tempat peristirahatanmu. Padahal sebentar lagi Hades-sama akan melakukan _briefing_! Cepat kembali!"

Minos mendesah pelan, tapi ia toh beranjak dari kursinya. "Ya sudah. Aku akan bicara denganmu lagi sebelum pertandingan, mawarku yang cantik," ujarnya pada Albafica.

"Pergi sana," balas Albafica dingin, tersenyum sedikit karena senang ia akhirnya terlepas dari sang _Griffon_, meski hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Minos tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Tapi ia tak pergi begitu saja. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Albafica, membuat sang _Pisces_ mematung seketika, sebelum kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan _Papacy_ bersama Lune dan Rhadamantys.

Suasana kembali hening setelah tiga _Spectra_ itu pergi. Tidak ada yang berbicara, karena mereka begitu dikejutkan dengan rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi tadi. Hingga akhirnya kesunyian itu pecah oleh komentar polos dari Sasha.

"Wah, rupanya kau sungguh-sungguh berpacaran dengan _Griffon_ itu, ya, Albafica?"

.

.

.

Usai acara makan pagi yang—yah, tidak bisa dikatakan damai, tapi setidaknya dapat mengenyangkan perut para _Saint_ sebelum pergi bertempur (baca: berlomba), rombongan _Gold_ _Saint_ abad 18 dan _Gold_ _Saint_ abad 20 itu meninggalkan _Papacy_ untuk melakukan _briefing _di tempat terpisah.

Kecuali Dohko, Hakurei, dan Sage.

Tiga orang itu pergi ke _Colloseum_, tempat di mana lomba hari pertama akan dilaksanakan. Mereka bisa melihat persiapan telah dilakukan di sana-sini—tentunya tidak hanya para _Saint_ Athena yang mengerjakan persiapannya, tetapi juga dibantu oleh prajurit-prajurit Poseidon dan _Spectra_ Hades—hingga tempat yang awalnya ditujukan sebagai tempat diselenggarakannya turnamen untuk mendapatkan _Cloth_ kini berubah menjadi mirip stadion olahraga. Ala _Sanctuary_.

"_Roshi_!"

Dohko spontan menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar itu dan tersenyum. Tangannya diangkat untuk melambai menyapa orang yang memanggilnya. "Hai, Shiryu dan kalian semua!"

Benar. Shiryu beserta teman-temannya sesama _Bronze_ _Saint_ berlari ke arah tiga tetua itu. Mereka membungkuk hormat setelah tiba di hadapan Dohko, Hakurei, dan Sage, dan segera menegakkan punggung mereka lagi untuk menunjukan senyum sopan sekaligus senang.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Kudengar kalian juga akan menjadi pengawas dalam acara lomba ini?"

Ya. Kemarin malam, saat Dohko tengah bercengkerama bersama kawan-kawannya sesama _Gold Saint_ dari abad 18, sebuah pesan disampaikan oleh Hermes si Pembawa Pesan para Dewa. Pesan itu datangnya dari panitia penyelenggara acara lomba—para _Olympian_—dan menyampaikan perihal diangkatnya Dohko menjadi salah satu pengawas untuk perlombaan besok. Tidak hanya sang _Libra_. Nama Hakurei dan Sage, serta beberapa _Bronze_ dan _Silver Saints _dari abad 20 juga berada dalam daftar nama pengawas.

"Sama-sama. Kami juga merasa senang dan tersanjung bisa bekerja sama dengan _Roshi_ serta _Cancer _Sage dan _Altar _Hakurei," ucap Shiryu kalem, mewakili kawan-kawannya.

"Sepertinya orang-orang dari tim Poseidon dan Hades sudah tiba di arena lomba, ya?" ucap Hakurei yang melihat ke arah _Colloseum_, di mana ia bisa mengenali orang-orang yang mengenakan _Surplice_ dan _Scales_ mulai memenuhi tempat itu.

"Begitulah. Kelihatannya mereka cukup antusias untuk menyaksikan perlombaan ini," jawab Ikki, ikut memandangi _Colloseum_.

"Karena perayaan seperti ini baru pertama kali terjadi di sini," timpal Sage sembari tersenyum bijak.

Dohko terkekeh pelan. "Nah, daripada mengobrol di sini, sebaiknya kita melaksanakan tugas kita. Apa semua perlengkapan sudah dicek, Shiryu?"

"Sudah, _Roshi_. Perlengkapan untuk lomba pertama sudah disiapkan. Kita tinggal menunggu tim _Gold Saint _dari abad 18 dan abad 20 untuk tiba di arena."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, mari kita menunggu di sana saja."

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua tim terkumpul di _Colloseum_. Tribun penonton terbagi menjadi tiga kubu—pendukung Athena, pendukung Poseidon, dan pendukung Hades—yang masing-masing bersorak sorai riuh. Para _Olympians_ selaku panitia penyelenggara menempati tempat duduk yang khusus disediakan untuk mereka, sementara para pengawas lomba berdiri di pinggir arena, berseberangan dengan empat tim yang berbaris dengan rapih.

Zeus, selaku Ketua Panitia, beranjak dari tahtanya dan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar bak petir di siang bolong, ia mengumumkam, "Dengan ini saya nyatakan perlombaan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun negara Indonesia,"—judul yang panjang, memang, karena mereka belum menentukan judul yang pas untuk acara besar itu—"DIMULAI!"

Gong dibunyikan, dan gemuruh tepuk tangan bercampur dengan teriakan menyemangati dari pendukung-pendukung keempat tim yang tampil. Tim-tim yang akan bertanding itu segera menyebar ke pos (telah disediakan oleh panitia) mereka masing-masing. Hakurei dan Sage, selaku Ketua dan Wakil Ketua dari tim pengawas, maju ke tengah lapangan sambil membawa _megaphone_.

"Kami akan menjelaskan sistem perolehan nilainya. Juara pertama dari satu perlombaan akan mendapatkan 3 poin, juara kedua mendapat 2 poin, juara ketiga mendapat 1 poin, dan juara terakhir tentunya tidak mendapatkan poin sama sekali. Tim yang berhasil mendapatkan poin terbanyak akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dari acara lomba ini," tutur Hakurei panjang lebar.

"Dan yang mendapatkan poin paling sedikit dinyatakan kalah serta menerima hukuman yang akan ditentukan secara mufakat oleh majelis panitia," Sage menyambung ucapan kakaknya. "Apa masih ada yang kurang jelas?"

Tidak ada yang bereaksi, maka kembar _Cancer _itu menganggap bahwa semuanya sudah mengerti.

Setelah mereka berdua menyingkir dari lapangan, keduanya menyerahkan _megaphone _yang mereka bawa kepada Seiya dan Shun selaku pengawas untuk lomba pertama. Mereka maju ke tengah lapangan, dan Seiya mengangkat toa tersebut untuk mengumumkan:

"Lomba pertama: Balap karung! Seorang perwakilan dari masing-masing tim harap segera berkumpul di garis _start_!"

Seperti yang telah ditetapkan, Shura menjadi perwakilan tim _Gold Saint _abad 20 dalam lomba balap karung. Kamerad-kameradnya menyemangatinya. Sang _Capricorn_ bisa melihat Albafica, Tethys, dan Lune ikut mendekati garis start, di mana empat buah karung telah menunggu untuk dikenakan.

"Kalian mengerti cara berlombanya, 'kan? Masukkan bagian bawah tubuh kalian ke dalam karung itu, dan kalian harus mencapai garis _finish_ dengan cara melompat," Shun menjelaskan. "Kalau jatuh, kalian harus mulai dari awal lagi. Dan kalau sampai jatuh tiga kali, kalian didiskualifikasi!"

Keempat peserta mengangguk mantap dan melaksanakan sesuai perintah. Usai memakai karung dengan cara yang benar dan mengatur posisi (Albafica memilih untuk berada di bagian paling pinggir, agar ia tidak meracuni Tethys yang _start _di sampingnya), Seiya memulai aba-aba bersiap, baru kemudian meniupkan peluit dengan nyaring, menandakan dimulainya lomba balap karung itu.

"Ayo, Tethys! Jangan kalah!" Julian dan anak buahnya, minus Kanon, bersorak untuk perwakilan mereka.

Tethys tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Beres!" Ia langsung melancarkan jurusnya: _Jurus Ikan Duyung Menggelepar Kehabisan Air_(?).

"Lune! Kalau kau sampai berada di tempat terakhir, jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari hukuman. Shishishi!" Minos mengancam, sambil menyuarakan tawanya yang meniru kembarannya dari fandom lain.

Lune langsung mempercepat lompatannya, menyusul Tethys yang melesat ke posisi pertama dikarenakan jurus anehnya itu.

Sementara itu, Shura berusaha mati-matian mengejar tanpa teknik khusus. Karena memang dia tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa, kecuali tekad untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Ia mengabaikan kameradnya sesame _Gold Saint_, Albafica, yang sudah terjatuh dua kali padahal sang _Pisces_ belum juga mencapai setengah panjang lintasan.

"Hei, Minos. Kekasihmu jatuh terus, tuh," Aiacos terkekeh mengejek. "Tidak kau tolong, hm?"

Minos memandang getir sosok dengan surai sewarna batu pirus itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Loyalitasnya pada tim lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya pada sang mawar.

Hasilnya sudah ketahuan. Tethys di tempat pertama, Lune di tempat kedua, dan Shura di tempat ketiga. Albafica didiskualifikasi karena ia jatuh tiga kali.

"Payah, deh. Masa' lompat-lompat begitu saja tidak bisa," ledek Aphrodite ketika Albafica kembali ke posnya.

Yang diledek hanya menoleh ke arah reinkarnasinya dan membalas dengan tampang dingin nan datar. "Yah, saya memang tidak selincah kamu, Aphrodite. Karena saya bukan seorang banci seperti kamu."

Deathmask terpaksa menahan Aphrodite untuk tidak melempar inkarnasi sang ikan dengan kotak bedak yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

Lomba berikutnya: balap lari 2 orang 3 kaki.

Hyoga dan Shiryu menghela napas lega setelah mereka berhasil mengikat kaki para pasangan. Pasalnya, mereka tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat para peserta yang rata-rata agak mengerikan. Terutama pasangan dari pihak _Spectre_.

Untuk tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad 18, mereka diwakili oleh Dégel dan Kardia. Aiolia dan Aiolos, seperti yang sudah didiskusikan sebelumnya, menjadi wakil dari tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20. Kakak beradik asal Bluegrad yang direkrut oleh Poseidon, Seraphina dan Unity, telah berdiri berdampingan dengan salah satu kaki mereka terikat satu sama lain. Dan untuk tim _Spectre_, ada si kembar Hypnos dan Thanatos.

Sejujurnya, perasaan Dégel campur aduk saat berdiri di sebelah Seraphina-Unity di garis _start_. Dua orang yang dia sayangi menjadi rivalnya dalam lomba ini… untungnya kali ini mereka tidak harus saling bunuh.

Sementara Kardia, yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Dégel, merasa sedikit iri karena ia tahu sedaritadi sahabatnya itu melirik ke arah dua penguasa Blugrad. Jengkel, ia menyikut sang _Aquarius_ pelan, membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian si rambut sewarna batu zamrud.

"Fokus pada lomba ini, penguin," desis sang penyandang zirah rasi kalajengking.

Dégel tersenyum tipis kepada kameradnya yang satu ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, selagi para panitia bersiap untuk memulai lomba, sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna keperakan mengamati tingkah laku mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "Percuma saja mereka bersiap-siap. Mereka akan kalah. Ya, 'kan, kak?"

Hypnos tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah acuh tak acuh. Tapi Thanatos mengerti bahwa kembarannya itu memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Yah, namanya juga anak kembar. Kalau salah satunya memiliki ide licik pasti yang satunya lagi akan memikirkan ide yang sama.

"Sama seperti tadi: tujuan kalian adalah berlari mencapai garis _finish_ lebih dahulu daripada lawan-lawan kalian, dan jika kalian jatuh, kalian harus mengulang dari garis _start_ lagi. Jika kalian terjatuh tiga kali, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi. Cukup jelas?" Shiryu menjelaskan peraturannya, dan keempat pasangan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hyoga berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil memegang peluit. "Bersedia... siap... yak!"

Peluit dibunyikan. Keempat pasangan langsung melesat meninggalkan garis _start_. Karena mereka pada dasarnya memang sudah kompak, tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk berlari seirama dengan pasangan mereka. Yang berada di urutan pertama adalah Aiolia dan Aiolos, pasangan atlet kebanggaan tim _Gold Saint _abad 20.

"Kalau masalah lari dengan menyesuaikan langkah kaki seperti ini, 'sih, hal yang mudah, ya, 'kan, Kak?" ucap Aiolia sambil terus berlari.

"Hush, Lia. Konsentrasi saja," hardik Aiolos, meski ia tersenyum mengakui ucapan adiknya itu.

Berada di belakang mereka adalah Dégel dan Kardia serta Seraphina dan Unity. Sebenarnya dua pasangan ini bisa lari lebih cepat lagi, hanya saja mereka memiliki hambatan mereka masing-masing. Dégel tidak ingin jantung Kardia kambuh karena lari terlalu cepat, dan Unity tidak ingin penyakit kakaknya kambuh karena dipaksakan lari lebih cepat lagi.

Sementara Hypnos-Thanatos berada sedikit di belakang mereka. Mereka terlihat berlari dengan santai—sebenarnya ingin melayang saja, apa daya peraturan mengharuskan mereka untuk berlari—sambil memperhatikan tiga pasangan lain yang berada di depan mereka. Garis _finish_ sudah terlihat, dan sepertinya Aio bersaudara akan melewatinya terlebih dahulu daripada yang lain.

"Sekarang, kak."

"Hm..."

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja satu persatu para peserta lomba balap lari ini jatuh tersungkur di lintasan mereka masing-masing. Pasangan yang paling depan, Aiolia-Aiolos, jatuh terlebih dahulu, diikuti Dégel-Kardia dan Seraphina-Unity. Hypnos-Thanatos, yang sepertinya imun kepada peristiwa mengejutkan ini, meneruskan lari santai mereka dan mencapai _finish_ tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

"Tempat pertama!" Thanatos bersorak girang dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda 'V' untuk '_victory_'.

"Curang!" seru Kanon dan Defteros secara bersamaan. Mereka tidak terima karena kamerad-kamerad mereka dibuat tidur oleh Hypnos sehingga mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan lomba.

"Nggak curang! 'kan nggak ada peraturan yang melarang untuk menggunakan kekuatan kita untuk memenangkan lomba!" balas Cheshire dengan seringai licik. "Tadi ikan duyung dari tim Poseidon juga memakai tekniknya, 'kan!"

"Iya, 'sih…" Tethys menggaruk pipinya, agak merasa bersalah karena ia menganggap dirinyalah yang member kesan bahwa menggunakan teknik pribadi itu diperbolehkan.

"Tapi yang dipakai Tethys itu, 'kan, bukan teknik yang menggunakan cosmo!" Julian masih mencoba untuk berargumen.

"Saya tidak memakai cosmo untuk membuat seseorang tertidur, tuh," jawab Hypnos kalem.

"Terang aja, orang dia Dewa Tidur!" Shion marah-marah. Pasalnya dia agak punya dendam pribadi dengan Hypnos.

Akhirnya ketiga tim mati-matian mempertahankan pendapat mereka bahwa apa yang dilakukan Hypnos sebagai wakil dari tim Hades adalah tindakan curang. Unit keamanan lomba yang terdiri dari para _Silver Saint _berusaha menenangkan keadaan. Para pengawas dikumpulkan untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan panitia penyelenggara. Setelah cukup lama, musyawarah kecil-kecilan itu mencapai kata mufakat, dan Hakurei selaku Ketua Pengawas mengumumkan:

"Penggunaan teknik-teknik yang dimiliki individual dalam perlombaan diperbolehkan, asalkan teknik tersebut tidak digunakan untuk mencederai peserta lomba yang lain. Jika peraturan ini dilanggar, maka peserta akan didiskualifikasi dan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti perlombaan yang tersisa."

Para _Specters_ bersorak riuh dan bertepuk tangan heboh, senang karena itu artinya poin untuk tim mereka tidak jadi dibatalkan. Hades tersenyum puas, mengacuhkan tatapan tidak senang yang ditujukan oleh adik dan dua keponakannya.

Hasil lomba balap lari 2 orang 3 kaki: tim Hades di urutan pertama, sementara tiga tim lainnya dinyatakan seri karena sama-sama tidak mencapai garis akhir.

Kelihatannya perlombaan ini tidak akan berjalan seadil yang mereka kira, meskipun ada dua Dewi Keadilan di sana. Yah, kita lihat saja perkembangannya.

.

.

.

Skor sementara:

Tim Hades berada di posisi pertama dengan 5 point, disusul tim Poseidon yang mengantongi 3 poin. Tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 mensyukuri 1 poin yang mereka dapatkan, sementara tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 bertekad akan menyusul ketinggalan mereka di pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lomba Masih Berlanjut

Yang ini amat sangat hancur. Entah apa yang terjadi pada divisi imajinasi dan tata bahasa di otak saya. Efek liburan, mungkin?

Dan jangan salahkan saya dengan hint cinta segitiga itu. Sungguh, saya tiba-tiba ngeship itu padahal OTP saya Dohko x Shion... *garap sawah*

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di Twitter.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 3: Lomba Masih Berlanjut**_

.

.

.

Perlombaan belum selesai. Kini setelah para peserta mengerti bahwa mereka boleh menggunakan jurus masing-masing, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka demi memenangkan pertandingan. Dua Dewi Keadilan juga tampaknya tidak protes sama sekali.

Setelah persiapan untuk lomba ketiga selesai, Dohko dan Ikki kini maju ke tengah lapangan bersama dengan toa andalan para pengawas.

"Lomba ketiga: kepruk kantung lahar. Untuk lomba ini, peserta harus memecahkan kantung-kantung berisi lahar—"

Para penonton bergidik ngeri mendengarnya sekaligus mendoakan keselamatan para peserta yang entah rela atau tidak rela menjadi wakil tim mereka untuk lomba yang satu ini.

"—yang disediakan masing-masing tiga untuk tiap peserta secepat mungkin. Yang paling cepat memecahkan semua kantung lahar bagiannya dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Tidak ada.

Kini Dohko dan Ikki bergerak mendekati para peserta untuk memasangkan penutup mata. Defteros, yang menjadi perwakilan tim _Gold Saint _abad 18 sedikit membungkuk agar Dohko dapat mengikatkan penutup mata padanya. Yah, tahu sendirilah bahwa lelaki berkebangsaan China itu tidak seberapa tinggi dibandingkan dengan kamerad-kameradnya.

Setelah mata keempat peserta—Camus, Defteros, Isaac, dan Kagaho—ditutup dan para pengawas yakin bahwa mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun di depan mereka, peluit dibunyikan dan mereka dipersilahkan untuk mulai mencoba memecahkan kantung-kantung lahar yang ada.

Para penonton bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Camus dan Isaac mengangkat tangan mereka, bersiap untuk melancarkan jurus es mereka, namun perhatian hadirin segera teralihkan saat tiga kantung lahar yang disediakan untuk Defteros dan Kagaho pecah dalam sekejap mata, membuat cairan magma panas itu jatuh dan melelehkan tanah di bawahnya.

Semuanya terpana.

Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka berkedip tadi?

Isaac, yang mendengar bunyi lahar jatuh ke tanah, tidak jadi melancarkan _Aurora Borealis_, dan malah mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang dengan nada gusar seperti itu.

Sayangnya itu keputusan yang salah, karena Camus sudah melancarkan _Aurora Execution_ dan sukses membuat kantung-kantung lahar bagiannya membeku, untuk kemudian jatuh ke tanah hingga berkeping-keping. Karena sudah ada tiga orang yang berhasil memecahkan kantung lahar, Dohko meniup peluit tanda selesainya lomba ketiga tersebut.

"Lomba selesai! Sekarang kami akan mencoba menentukan siapa pemenang pertama, antara _Gemini_ Defteros dan _Bennu_ Kagaho!"

"E-eh? Sudah selesai?" Isaac gelagapan ketika mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru melepas penutup matanya dan mulutnya dengan segera ternganga lebar. _Jawsdrop_ ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak berhasil memecahkan satu kantung pun akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Karena kau malah meleng memperhatikan hal lain," hardik Camus dingin, ikut melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya. Yah, meskipun hanya mendapatkan posisi ketiga, ia cukup senang karena berhasil menyumbang poin untuk timnya.

Isaac bisa merasakan tatapan sadis dari Julian. Ia tahu ia akan dihukum nanti karena kalah dalam lomba ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, melalui bantuan Artemis, si Dewi Bulan yang bermata jeli, mereka akhirnya dapat menentukan pemenang lomba kepruk kantung lahar.

"Di posisi ketiga adalah _Aquarius_ Camus, sementara di posisi kedua diraih oleh _Bennu_ Kagaho, dan posisi pertama direbut oleh, tentu saja, _Gemini_ Defteros!"

Para penonton yang mendukung tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad 18 bersorak riuh, heboh. Defteros mendengus angkuh. "Tentu saja, 'kan…"

Dohko bisa melihat tatapan tidak setuju yang terpancar pada mata Kagaho, maka ia menjelaskan dengan menggunakan toanya:

"Menurut Dewi Artemis, ia melihat kantung lahar milik Defteros pecah karena Defteros membuat lahar di dalamnya meledak. Dewi Artemis juga melihat bahwa Kagaho memecahkan kantung-kantung lahar miliknya dengan menggunakan tinju secepat kilat. Tinju Kagaho pada kantung lahar terakhirnya terjadi seperempat sekon setelah Defteros meledakkan kantung terakhirnya."

Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana berdecak kagum mendengar penjelasan Dohko. Siapa sangka Defteros dan Kagaho mampu melancarkan teknik mereka secepat itu?

Meskipun awalnya tidak terima dikalahkan oleh salah seorang _Saint_ Athena yang pernah menolongnya dulu, Kagaho mampu menerima kenyataan dan tidak memprotes apapun. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menunjukkan usaha terbaiknya di lain kesempatan.

Tepuk tangan mengiringi para peserta yang kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing, sementara para pengawas kembali mempersiapkan _Colloseum_ untuk lomba selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Ini...lomba memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam botol, 'kan?"

"Betul, Milo. Hanya saja, karena botolnya tidak muat, kami menggantinya dengan 'ke dalam kurungan'."

"YA JELAS SAJA TIDAK MUAT, KALAJENGKINGNYA SEBESAR GAJAH!"

Hyoga hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Yah, dia tidak membantah ucapan Milo. Kalajengking-kalajengking yang dipersiapkan oleh panitia ternyata ukurannya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan siapapun. Tinggi binatang arthropoda yang tengah dikekang itu kira-kira 5 kali tinggi Aldebaran. Adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa kalajengking-kalajengking itu bisa di bawa ke Yunani. Namun jika tidak dipikir lagi, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan para _Olympians_?

"Kardia."

_Scorpio _dengan surai biru langit itu menoleh dan melihat junjungannya berjalan mendekatinya bersama sahabatnya. Keduanya tampak cemas mengetahui Kardia diperintahkan untuk menghadapi makhluk yang amit-amit-jabang-bayi-gedhe-banget-sumpah-ga-boong itu.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasha cemas.

Yang dikhawatirkan hanya mendengus. "Aku tidak akan dikalahkan binatang yang menjadi simbol bintang peruntunganku sendiri."

Sementara di sudut Marina, sepertinya terjadi suatu perdebatan.

"Saya mengerti jika kau ingin tim kita menang, tapi apakah perlu memaksanya pergi mengikuti perlombaan yang tidak bisa dia menangkan?"

"Bukankah tugas seorang abdi untuk memenuhi perintah tuannya dengan segenap tenaga, meski harus membuang nyawa dalam proses mengemban perintah itu?"

"Kau tidak punya belas kasihan, Julian Solo."

"Dan kau terlalu lemah hati, Seraphina dari Bluegrad."

Dua orang yang pernah menjadi tubuh pinjaman Poseidon saling adu tatap. Meskipun mereka adalah dua individu yang sangat berbeda, namun sepertinya sifat keras kepala mereka sama satu dengan yang lain. Dua orang _Sea Dragon_ yang berasal dari dua era yang berbeda hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat pertengkaran antar sesama inkarnasi dewa ini.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Lyumnades Caça tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi kalajengking sebesar itu. Kau tentunya tahu batasan kekuatan anak buahmu sendiri!" tukas Seraphina.

"Aku percaya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Sebagai seorang penguasa dan tuan, kau tentu mengerti bahwa kau harus mempercayai kemampuan anak buahmu," balas Julian sengit.

Seraphina baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Unity menarik lengannya, otomatis membuatnya berhenti berbicara untuk mendengarkan adiknya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita juga mendengarkan pendapat Caça dan _Marina Generals_ yang lain? Musyawarah sajalah, apakah kita harus membuat Caça keluar dari lomba ini atau tidak."

Dua orang titisan Poseidon itu diam. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan kepada anak buah mereka, yang sedaritadi menyaksikan adu bacot antara keduanya.

"Aku, 'sih, terserah Poseidon-sama saja…" ucap Tethys kalem. Baian dan Krishna mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau aku…terserah Caça saja. Yang akan bertanding, 'kan, dia," tutur Sorrento. Orphee dan Io tampaknya sependapat dengan sang _Siren_.

Maka semua memandang orang yang dimaksud. Caça salah tingkah. "Err…aku…" Menelan ludah. "Tidak tahu."

…

"Para peserta harap berkumpul di lapangan sekarang juga."

Julian menatap Caça, sebelum menghela napas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membatalkan Caça untuk mengikuti lomba yang satu ini bisa membuatnya kalah sekaligus kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengejar ketinggalan poin—dari apa yang dia ingat, tim kakaknya telah mendapatkan banyak poin—tapi kalau ia memaksakan sang _Lyumnades_ untuk ikut dan pada akhirnya malah terbunuh oleh kalajengking itu...

"Ikut saja."

Semua menoleh ke arah Kanon. Dia yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan poin meskipun harus bersusah payah, jadi kenapa kesempatan itu tidak diambil?" pria dengan surai biru itu menoleh ke arah Seraphina, "Aku sependapat dengan Julian-sama. Percayalah pada kemampuan Caça, Seraphina-sama."

Seraphina menatap Kanon selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengerling ke arah Caça. Pria asal Portugis itu seperti mendapatkan kepercayaan diri lebih setelah Kanon menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kawan-kawannya sesama _Marina Generals_ juga kelihatan lega karena sepertinya mereka bisa percaya pada Caça.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah," ucap kedua Poseidon secara bersamaan. Dalam hal seperti ini barulah mereka kompak.

"Siap, Poseidon-sama!"

Kini keempat peserta telah berada di lapangan. Caça, Kardia, Milo, dan Minos. Kemunculan yang terakhir itu agak membuat Albafica, yang berada di dalam pos bersama kawan-kawannya, ingin kabur dari _Colloseum_, namun dicegah oleh Shion yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin Albafica akan senang melihat Minos kalah melawan Kardia. Mungkin.

Seiya membunyikan peluit. Kekang pada empat kalajengking dilepaskan, dan arthropoda beracun itu segera mengincar keempat orang yang berada di dalam arena. Keempat peserta secara refleks berpencar, menggiring kalajengking masing-masing sambil memikirkan cara agar dapat memasukkan monster raksasa itu ke dalam sangkar-sangkar yang tersedia.

"Bahkan _Saint Scorpio_ yang dikenal merajai atas para kalajengking terpaksa kabur ketika dihadapkan dengan kalajengking sebesar itu," Hades berkomentar, kalem. "Pandora, kau yakin Minos bisa melakukannya?"

Pandora, yang memang ditugaskan untuk menentukan siapa-siapa saja akan menjadi wakil tim Hades dalam acara perlombaan ini, mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. "Saya yakin. Minos sendiri menyanggupinya ketika saya menawarkan tugas ini padanya."

Sang Dewa Dunia Bawah itu diam saja, mengamati bagaimana Minos, yang mengenakan _Surplice_-nya, terbang sambil kalajengking raksasa itu tepat berada di belakangnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan sang _Griffon_.

Sementara itu, Milo masih lari berkeliling arena, membuat kamerad-kameradnya _sweatdrop_. "Hei, kecoak! Berhentilah bermain-main dengan monster itu!" seru Deathmask, jengkel.

"Kecoak itu berbeda dengan kalajengking, Anggie!" Milo membalas sambil menyeringai karena tahu Deathmask pasti jengkel dipanggil seperti itu. "Dan aku tidak bermain-main! Mana mungkin aku main-main di saat se—"

Suatu ide dadakan melintas di pikiran Milo. Ia berhenti berlari dan berputar menghadap ke arah kalajengking yang mendengarnya. Beberapa berseru agar Milo kembali berlari karena mereka mengira bahwa kalajengking itu akan menusuk Milo dengan capit dan ekornya yang beracun, namun mereka salah.

"Kau ingin bermain?"

Tiga patah kata itu sontak membuat sang kalajengking berhenti, dan merunduk sedikit agar bisa melihat Milo lebih jelas. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan mengerti, tapi sang _Scorpio_ dapat memahami perasaan dan pikiran arthropoda raksasa itu. Milo mengangkat tangannya dan—meski ia harus sedikit menjijinjit—mengelus kepala sang predator. Ternyata, oh, ternyata binatang itu jinak kepada Milo.

"Ternyata hanya ukurannya yang besar, tapi tetap saja jinak kepada _Saint Scorpio_..." Mu menggumam takjub.

Kardia, yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Milo, akhirnya ikut-ikutan berhenti. Seperti yang diduga, si kalajengking raksasa tidak ada niatan melukainya. Ia malah kelihatan seperti ingin bermain. Menyeringai lebar, pria dengan surai kebiruan itu melepas _headgear_ yang terpasang di kepalanya dan menunjukkannya ke arah monster di depannya.

"Mau main, eh?" ia melambai-lambaikannya sedikit. "Mau main lempar tangkap, manis?"

Satu gerakan kepala dari sang kalajengking, dan Kardia melemparkan _headgear _it uke dalam salah satu kandang yang masih kosong. Sang raksasa tentu saja mengejarnya, tanpa sadar bahwa ia dijebak. Setelah kalajengking itu berada di dalamnya, Kardia segera menutup pintu kerangkeng agar buruannya itu tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Ia menghela napas lega. "Akhirnya…"

"Baru selesai? Lambat sekali, _Scorpio_."

Kardia mendongak dan melihat Minos melayang di dekatnya sambil menyeringai angkuh. Jemarinya terarah pada salah satu kurungan yang telah terisi oleh kalajengking. Kardia bisa melihat bahwa Minos menggunakan _Cosmic Marionette_ andalannya untuk menahan sang arthoproda di sana. Cerdik.

Melihat ke arah lain, Milo ternyata telah lebih dahulu memasukkan kalajengkingnya ke dalam kandang daripada Kardia. Sementara Caça masih berlari ke sana kemari, panik karena tidak berhasil menggiring kalajengking bagiannya untuk masuk kandang.

"Julian," Seraphina mendesis menyebut nama sang pebisnis. Tapi yang dipanggil bergeming.

"Kalian tidak mau menyelamatkan dia?" tanya Minos, yang kini tengah menonton bagaimana Caça dikejar-kejar makhluk berbisa itu bersama dengan Milo dan Kardia. Kedua _Saint Scorpio_ itu mengangkat bahu secara serempak.

"Kalau pengawas tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa, ya sudah."

Pengawas lomba—Hyoga dan Shun—memandang arena kemudian beralih ke Hakurei dan Sage, seolah menunggu perintah. Mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan menghentikan lomba ini kecuali semua peserta telah memasukan kalajengking-kalajengking raksasa yang disiapkan ke dalam kandang atau ada peserta yang berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan karena Caça masih sehat wal'afiat karena mampu lolos dari tusukan ekor beracun sang kalajengking, sepertinya tidak akan ada tindakan khusus yang diambil.

Kembar _Cancer _itu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, berdiskusi. Dan ketika mereka telah mencapai kata mufakat, keduanya mengangguk. Hakurei memberi isyarat agar Shun meniup peluit, yang dipatuhi oleh sang _Andromeda_, dan suara peluit itu diikuti oleh sorak sorai riuh dari kubu pendukung _Gold Saint_ dan _Spectra_.

"Juara pertama lomba memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam kandang: _Griffon_ Minos! Di posisi kedua adalah _Scorpio _Milo dan di posisi ketiga adalah _Scorpio_ Kardia," Hakurei mengumumkan dengan menggunakan toa. "_Lyumnades_ Caça didiskualifikasi karena tidak mampu menggiring kalajengkingnya ke dalam kandang hingga waktu berakhir."

Caça menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya ia dijauhkan dari makhluk mengerikan yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin menghabisinya itu. Ketika kembali ke pos, Isaac segera menghampirinya.

"Kita menderita bersama, sobat."

"..."

.

.

.

Usai lomba keempat, para peserta diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat selama 30 menit. Beberapa dari mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berdiskusi satu sama lain mengenai strategi apa yang akan digunakan untuk lomba-lomba yang tersisa, sementara yang lain menggunakan waktu istirahat itu untuk mengobrol santai dengan kawan-kawan mereka.

"Ah, Kagaho!"

Kagaho menoleh dan melihat Dohko berjalan ke arahnya sambil sedikit melambaikan tangan. _Gold Saint_ berkebangsaan China itu menunjukkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Sendirian saja di sini? Sedang menyepi sambil menunggu lomba berikutnya, ya?" tanya Dohko setelah ia berdiri di depan sang _Bennu_.

Kagaho tidak menjawab. Ia diam saja, mengerling ke arah lain, sementara ia berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang dengan gerakan seminim mungkin agar tidak dicurigai. Tapi tentu gerakan itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Dohko.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Pasti kenapa-kenapa kalau kau mencoba menyembunyikannya. Perlihatkan."

"Aku tidak—"

Terlambat. Dohko sudah keburu menggenggam dan menarik paksa lengan Kagaho agar ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Rupanya, bukan lengannya yang bermasalah, namun jemari sang _Spectre_. Jari-jari yang biasa Kagaho gunakan untuk meninju agak terbakar dan melepuh. Mungkin akibat lomba memecahkan kantung lahar tadi?

"Kenapa tidak segera kau dinginkan, heh?" Dohko menggerutu kesal dan menyalakan _cosmo_-nya sedikit, menyembuhkan luka bakar itu. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak sayang pada dirimu sendiri, eh…"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau, 'kan, temanku."

Kagaho terdiam. Alisnya bertaut, meski tertutupi oleh poni dan _headgear_ yang ia kenakan. "Apa…?"

"Yah, aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku teman," Dohko tertawa pasrah, masih terus mengalirkan _cosmo_-nya. "Tapi aku menganggapmu seperti itu. Dan karena itulah aku peduli padamu serta ingin menolongmu, Kagaho."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka berdua. Dohko terus menyembuhkan luka Kagaho hingga sembuh seutuhnya. Puas dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, ia hendak melepaskan tangan sang _Bennu _yang sedari tadi ia genggam, namun tidak bisa—

"Kagaho?"

—karena ia menemukan punggung tangannya dikecup oleh sang penguasa api hitam.

Syok.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terus berada di posisi itu—Kagaho mengecup punggung tangan Dohko yang mematung seketika karena merasakan bibir lawan bicaranya menyentuh kulitnya—hingga pada akhirnya Kagaho mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Dohko, yang sama sekali belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Dohko."

Kaget ketika akhirnya sadar dari kondisi terkejutnya. "Hah? Apa?"

"Kalau tim ku menang nanti," Kagaho berhenti sejenak. Ia tampak ragu-ragu, meski pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "kalau kami menang nanti, bolehkah aku me—"

"Tidak boleh."

Dohko merasakan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kagaho ditarik oleh orang lain. Sekelebatan warna hijau tertangkap oleh ekor matanya, dan ketika menoleh, ia melihat Shion berdiri di sebelahnya, mendelik tidak senang ke arah Kagaho.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati kawan kami," ucap sang domba ketus.

"Shion, jangan bersikap seperti itu," hardik Dohko.

"Dia itu lawan kita, Dohko."

"Tidak lagi. Dia temanku. Dan dia tidak ada niat jahat untuk mencelakai kita."

"Tap—"

"Shion dari _Aries_."

Debat kusir antara Dohko dan Shion terhenti sesaat ketika Kagaho menyela pertengkaran mereka itu. Tatapannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada sang _Aries_. Dingin dan kalem, tapi menantang.

"Kau tidak setuju kalau aku mendekati Dohko, eh? Bagaimana kalau kita berduel saja?"

"Kagaho, jangan berkelahi di saat-saat seperti ini!" tukas Dohko, jadi agak jengkel karena dua orang yang ia anggap kawan ini malah ingin bertarung.

"Tidak, bukan berkelahi secara langsung," Kagaho membantah ucapan sang _Libra_. "Tapi bertanding dalam acara lomba ini. Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam suatu lomba, Shion dari _Aries_, maka kau, rela ataupun tidak rela, harus memperbolehkanku untuk berdekatan dengan Dohko. Bagaimana?"

Shion terdiam mendengarnya, sementara Dohko terheran-heran. Kenapa hak untuk memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya dijadikan pertaruhan begini? Kenapa, 'sih, mereka tidak bisa akur saja?

Hening lama, sementara Kagaho dan Dohko menunggu jawaban dari Shion, hingga akhirnya lelaki asal Tibet itu mengangguk. Iris magentanya berkilat percaya diri, memenuhi tatapan menantang dari sang _Bennu_. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengakuimu dengan suka rela jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku dalam lomba berikutnya."

"Setuju," Kagaho mengangguk puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Dohko sekali lagi. "Dohko, apa lomba berikutnya?"

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah, 'sih...lomba futsal berdaster."

…

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak jadi berduel?"

"Oh, tidak, tentu tidak," Shion lekas menjawab. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, Kagaho?"

Kagaho menggeleng. "Tidak masalah."

Dohko menghela napas pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kalau keduanya sudah bertekad seperti ini. Meski ia tetap penasaran mengapa dua orang ini begitu ingin bersaing satu sama lain. Ah, Dohko, meskipun sudah tua kadang kau begitu polos…

.

.

.

Skor sementara:

Tim Hades masih bertengger di posisi pertama dengan 10 poin. Kedua tim _Gold Saint_ kini mencapai titik imbang dengan 4 poin, sementara tim Poseidon di posisi terakhir dengan hanya 3 poin.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**Edited: **thanks to masamune11 yang udah nunjukin kesalahan Shion dari Aries XD; /sujudterimakasih


	4. Chapter 4: Ini Lomba atau Apa?

Akhirnya saya mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menulis bagian tergaje dalam fanfiksi ini u.u

Hint pairing bertebaran di mana-mana! ...yah, pairing yang saya suka, 'sih. Maaf, ya, bias saya jadi kelihatan. *dilempar bata*

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse, OCs

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di Twitter.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 4: Ini Lomba atau Apa?**_

.

.

.

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya—tapi kini lapangan di _Colloseum_ sudah digubah hingga bentuknya menyerupai lapangan sepak bola, lengkap dengan gawang dan garis-garis daerahnya. Penonton riuh, bukan hanya karena mereka berteriak member dukungan kepada tim favorit mereka masing-masing, tetapi mereka juga tertawa gembira menertawakan para pemain futsal yang sudah berganti dengan kostum mereka: daster.

Daster yang dikenakan oleh setiap peserta sengaja tidak memakai corak dan warna yang sama. Modelnya juga berbeda-beda—ada yang lengan panjang, lengan pendek. Dan beberapa daster ada yang robek-robek untuk menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh si pemakai (baca: duo _Taurus_).

Shion mengerling ke seberang lapangan, ke pos tim Hades. Ia bisa melihat Kagaho mengernyit tidak suka sambil memandang daster bercorak batik dengan warna merah darah yang diberikan Pandora. Inginnya tertawa, tapi ia bernasib kurang lebih sama. Daster berwarna keemasan dengan motif bunga-bunga di tepiannya.

Norak.

Dua tim dipanggil untuk memasuki lapangan. Wasit dalam lomba futsal ini, Seiya dan Shiryu, ikut masuk ke dalam lapangan dengan mengenakan kostum wasit dan membawa bola sepak yang sudah didesain khusus untuk tahan terhadap gempuran _cosmo_. Karena mereka yakin bahwa dalam lomba inipun para _Saint_, _Marina_, dan _Spectra_ akan menggunakan teknik-teknik bertarung mereka agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan.

Dua tim yang akan bertanding pertama kali adalah tim _Gold Saint _dari abad 20 dan tim _Spectra_. Kakak beradik Aio, Aldebaran, Saga, dan Milo terpilih untuk mewakili kamerad-kameradnya, sementara tim lawan terdiri dari Violate, Aiacos, Rhadamantys, Aspros, dan—tentu saja—Kagaho.

Shion bisa melihat, meskipun Kagaho akan segera bertanding dalam hitungan detik, tapi pria itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengerling ke arah Dohko, yang tengah menonton dari pinggir lapangan bersama para pengawas lainnya, dan tersenyum ke arah sang _Libra_. Yang diberi senyuman juga membalas dengan cengiran ramah, membuat Shion makin keki.

"Shion, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?"

Menoleh ke samping, domba dengan bulu hijau itu baru menyadari bahwa sosok rupawan yang memiliki rasi sepasang ikan berenang itu kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak…"

"Akui saja. Kau sedang merasa jengkel karena suatu hal, 'kan? Kelihatan, lho."

Sang _Aries_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben-tumbennya Albafica menunjukkan rasa pedulinya secara bebas begini. Apa pria jelita ini baru terbentur sesuatu, ya?

"Kalau mau cerita, akan kudengarkan. Mumpung kau belum bertanding."

"Albafica..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi terbuka begini?"

Pria dengan surai kebiruan itu mengerjap. Ia diam sejenak, untuk kemudian menjawab, "Aku memang... bukan tipe yang mau membuka diri dalam situasi normal. Tapi karena kulihat kamu sedang ada masalah dan yang lain tidak menyadarinya, jadi kupikir..."

Kini giliran Shion yang mengerjap. Apa yang dia lihat di pipi sang _Pisces_ itu rona merah...?

"Albafi—"

_PRIIIIIIITTTTT—!_

Perhatian kedua _Gold Saint _itu teralihkan ketika mendengar bunyi peluit panjang tanda pertandingan pertama selesai. Selama itukah mereka mengobrol, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa tim _Spectra_ berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 4-1? Rasanya mereka hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat saja… atau mungkin karena selama mengobrol tadi mereka kebanyakan diam? Entahlah.

"Hei, Shion! Ayo ke lapangan!" Mereka mendengar suara Sisyphus memanggil sang _Aries_, maka Albafica mendorong punggung Shion agar lekas melangkah pergi.

"Dipanggil, tuh. Selamat berjuang, ya."

Shion tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Albafica, mengikuti teman-teman satu timnya—Sisyphus, El Cid, Hasgard, dan Defteros—memasuki lapangan untuk melawan tim _Marina_—Kanon, Baian, Io, Krishna, dan Isaac. Peluit kembali dibunyikan untuk menandakan dimulainya pertandingan kedua, dan sorak sorai penonton terus membahana.

Mari kita lihat kondisi di tim _Hades_.

Sementara kamerad-kameradnya menikmati waktu istirahat sembari menunggu giliran mereka untuk kembali bertanding di babak final, Kagaho malah asyik menonton pertandingan antara tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 dan tim _Marina_. Lumayan alot, tapi sang _Bennu_ tahu bahwa pertandingan itu akan dimenangkan oleh Shion dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kau sepertinya sedang senang, Kagaho."

Kagaho melirik ke sebelahnya. Junjungannya juga asyik menonton pertandingan itu. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerakan pemain-pemain di lapangan ketika ia melanjutkan, "Seperti sedang menunggu-nunggu saat untuk bertarung dengan seseorang."

"… Anda benar, Hades-sama."

"Dengan si domba?"

Dewa-nya ini bisa membaca pikirannya, ya? Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab, 'sih, jadi tidak masalah.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin bertaruh dengan siapapun," sang Dewa membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menyeringai tipis, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau sampai kalah dengan tidak terhormat melawan anak buah keponakanku itu, Kagaho?"

Kagaho tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Raja Dunia Bawah Tanah di sampingnya, menanti penjelasan dari Hades. Namun penjelasan itu tidak didapatkannya, karena peluit tanda pertandingan kedua telah selesai berbunyi nyaring. Wasit menyatakan tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad 18 sebagai pemenang.

"Jadi, aku akan melawan Defteros lagi, huh..." Aspros mendengus jengkel. Kenapa, 'sih, Gemini itu ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain?

"Jangan sampai kalian kalah dan mengotori nama baik kita," Pandora member wejangan kepada para pemain futsal tim _Spectra_.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Pandora-sama," Rhadamantys mengangguk mantap.

Sementara di kubu _Gold Saint_ dari abad 18, para pemain tidak mendapatkan wejangan apa-apa dari siapapun—bahkan dari Sasha sekalipun. Setelah mereka mengelap keringat dan meneguk air minum untuk melepas dahaga seusai pertandingan, dewi mereka yang mulia itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya seraya berkata,

"Berjuang dan nikmatilah pertandingan berikutnya juga."

Kalimat sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membakar semangat mereka.

Dua tim finalis memasuki lapangan setelah waktu istirahat habis. Bahkan orang awam sekalipun bisa melihat aura semangat yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing peserta. Seiya dan Shiryu yang menjadi wasit sampai takjub dibuatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah _kick off_ bagi tim _Spectre_ dan Kagaho langsung menggiring bola hingga ke depan gawang. Begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai semuanya menganga kaget. Tapi yang berdiri menghadang di depannya adalah Hasgard, bekas lawannya pada _Holy War_ di abad ke-18.

"Jebol pertahananku kalau kau bisa, Kagaho," ujar sang banteng, menyeringai penuh percaya diri sementara tubuh besarnya menghalangi pandangan Kagaho akan gawang.

Sang _Bennu_ mendecak ketika dirasakannya Sisyphus dan El Cid bersamaan mencoba merebut bola di antara kakinya. Kagaho mengelak menggunakan _clive turn_ ketika El Cid ingin merebut bola dari arah samping dan melompat untuk menghindari _tackle_ Sisyphus. Selagi masih berada di udara, Kagaho menaikkan _cosmo_-nya dan melepaskan tembakan. Percaya atau tidak, bola yang ditendang olehnya terbakar _cosmo_ hingga menyerupai teknik _Corona Blast_ miliknya.

Wajah Hasgard nyaris saja terkena _Corona Blast Shoot_ (?) itu dengan telak, jika saja Shion tidak mengaktifkan _Crystal Wall_ miliknya. Bola berapi itu terbentu dengan dinding transparan dan api yang menyelimutinya padam seketika. Ajaibnya, bola tersebut tidak meledak atau apa, namun tetap dalam keadaan normal (karena sudah dibuat khusus untuk tahan dengan gempuran _cosmos_).

Bola yang terjatuh ke tanah itu segera di tangkap oleh Hasgard dan dilemparkannya ke depan, yang langsung disongsong oleh Defteros di garis depan. Sementara Kagaho tampak tak terpengaruh dengan sorak sorai penonton yang menyemangati perebutan bola antara dua Gemini dan tetap diam di posisi ia melancarkan teknik menembak yang ampuh tadi. Tatapannya terarah pada Shion, yang memang ditempatkan di lini pertahanan untuk membantu Hasgard. Sang domba sendiri balas menatap sambil tersenyum menantang.

Sepertinya pertandingan ini akan berlangsung alot.

…Dan karena penulis tidak mampu mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan di lapangan bola antara pemain-pemain futsal berbadan kekar yang mengenakan daster ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga, mari kita loncat ke akhir pertandingan.

_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT—!_

Pertandingan final itu selesai dengan skor 1-0, kemenangan untuk tim _Gold Saint_. Kedua tim bermain dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa raga dan kebanggaan diri, hingga menghasilkan bola sepak yang terus menerus dioper dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lainnya. Sangat jarang bola itu bisa mencapai mulut gawang.

Adalah Sisyphus yang berhasil mencetak satu angka, yang membawa kemenangan bagi timnya. Dengan memanfaatkan celah yang diberikan oleh Violate selaku penjaga gawang dan juga ketajaman matanya dalam hal membidik, bola yang dilapisi oleh _cosmos_ Sisyphus meluncur masuk ke dalam gawang beberapa detik sebelum peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan. Sungguh kemenangan yang manis.

Sementara pertandingan untuk menentukan juara ketiga antara tim _Gold Saint _abad 20 dan tim _Marina_ berlangsung, Dohko menghampiri Kagaho yang sudah keluar dari lapangan.

"Kerja bagus," cengirnya bangga. Tapi ketika dilihatnya bahwa Kagaho tidak tampak senang dengan pujiannya, ia menambahkan, "Jangan bersedih meskipun kau kalah, Kagaho. Lagipula… kalau kau memang menginginkan sesuatu dariku, meskipun kau kalah, akan kukabulkan, 'kok."

Iris hitam sang _spectre_ berkilat penuh harapan, dan meski ia tak mengatakannya, Dohko mengerti tatapan itu berarti 'benarkah?'. Sang _Libra_ mengangguk santai, menganggap bahwa apa yang diinginkan oleh Kagaho mudah untuk dipenuhi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kagaho akan menarik lengannya agar mendekat, dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Dohko.

_Speechless_.

Menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Dohko, Kagaho menyeringai tipis. Bisa dirasakannya hangat nafas sang _Bennu_ ketika membisikkan kata "terima kasih" tepat di telinganya, bahkan setelah Kagaho berjalan menjauh, kembali kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Dohko!"

Teriakan Shion membuat Dohko tersadar dari _state of shock_. Domba hijau itu melihat semua yang dilakukan Kagaho, dan hal itu membuatnya naik pitam. Inginnya ia menghajar Kagaho saat itu juga, tapi mengetahui bahwa jika ia melakukannya hal itu hanya akan membuat Dewi-nya kerepotan, maka ia menahan diri dan menyeret Dohko menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa kubilang: kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan dia!"

"Tapi, Shion—"

"—tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi, Dohko!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku cemburu, tentunya!"

"Apa?"

Baru setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Shion sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Pipinya kontan bersemu kemerahan, dan karena salah tingkah, ia segera melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Dohko dan berjalan menjauh.

"Lu-lupakan saja!"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta di—"

"Kubilang, lupakan!"

Dohko tidak terima, tentu saja. Maka dari itu, ia terus mengejar Shion untuk meminta penjelasan, sementara sang _Aries_ terus berjalan menjauh dengan langkah cepat, berusaha kabur dari serbuah pertanyaan sang _Libra_. Sasha dan juga para _Gold Saint_-nya menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut, dan tiba-tiba saja sang Dewi Perang kembali berceletuk polos.

"Ternyata Shion dan Bennu Kagaho menyukai Dohko, ya?"

Ucapan Sasha itu diikuti sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan riuh dari pendukung tim _Gold Saint _abad 20, yang akhirnya berhasil menjadi juara ketiga dalam lomba futsal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Lomba keenam: merias dengan mata tertutup! Di sini, tiap tim harus menyediakan 4 orang peserta untuk ditutupi matanya sementara mereka merias wajah pemimpin mereka!"

"APA?"

Seruan terkejut itu datangnya dari Hades dan Poseidon. Mereka tidak menyangka pada akhirnya mereka harus turut serta dalam rentetan perlombaan yang konyol ini. Apalagi, mereka harus didandani? Yang benar saja!

Zeus menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi horor di wajah kedua kakaknya. "Kalau kalian mau protes, silahkan saja. Tapi kalian akan didiskualifikasi dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menambah poin," jelasnya kalem.

Saat itu juga, Hades dan Poseidon ingin menikam adik bungsu mereka itu dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Dua bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk tidak mundur dari lomba satu ini. Poseidon pasrah karena ia harus mendapatkan setidaknya 2 poin agar tidak menjadi tim yang nilainya paling sedikit. Hades terus maju karena ia memang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan poin lagi. Mereka rela mengorbankan wajah mereka untuk dirias oleh anak buah mereka.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Shaina dan Marin selaku pengawas untuk lomba kali ini menggiring keempat tim ke dalam lapangan yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Pemimpin dari masing-masing tim duduk di kursi yang telah ditentukan. Anggota tim mereka diperintahkan untuk berdiri membentuk 4 baris di depan para pemimpin.

"Jadi nanti secara bergiliran kalian akan maju dan mengaplikasikan alat kosmetik yang kalian pegang kepada wajah pemimpin kalian yang sedang duduk ini," Shaina menjelaskan. "Tentu saja mata kalian ditutup, dan kalian dituntut untuk melakukannya dengan baik dan benar!"

Beberapa peserta menelan ludah karena mereka tidak terbiasa menyentuh peralatan _make-up_, sementara beberapa yang lain tetap tenang. Marin membagikan peralatan berdandan—lipstik, bedak, maskara, dan _blush on_—pada tiap peserta, masing-masing satu jenis saja. Jika ingin diruntut, maka seperti ini:

Albafica, Aphrodite, Pandora, dan Seraphina memegang lipstik.

Cheshire, Dégel, Shaka, dan Tethys mengurus soal bedak.

Mu, Shion, Sorrento, dan Thanatos bertugas memakaikan maskara.

Asmita, Hypnos, Orphee, dan Saga yang akan menambahkan _blush on_.

Sekali lihat juga bisa dimengerti bahwa lomba yang satu ini akan mengundang banyak gelak tawa, baik dari para penonton di tribun, para panitia penyelenggara, maupun rekan satu tim mereka sendiri. Keempat dewa dan dewi yang didandani hanya bisa pasrah.

Meski mereka akan protes jika merasa ada yang salah.

"Tethys! Jangan terlalu banyak memoles bedaknya!"

"… A-ah… pelan-pelan memakaikan maskaranya, Thanatos…!"

"Asmita, saya rasa _blush on_-nya sudah cukup…"

"Hati-hati memakaikan lipstick itu padaku, Pandora."

"… Aphrodite, sepertinya lipstiknya berleb—uf, Shaka, tolong jangan tiba-tiba membedaki saya."

"Sudah cukup, Orp—fuh! Bah! Orphee, sudah cukup!"

Hingga akhirnya pengawas lomba menyatakan waktu untuk mendandani sudah habis.

Enam belas peserta dari keempat tim membuka penutup mata mereka dengan hati-hati dan perasaan was was. Bagaimana hasil kerja mereka?

Mereka terdiam begitu pandangan mereka mendarat pada empat sosok yang masih duduk pada tempat mereka masing-masing.

Hening selama beberapa saat, hingga…

"Pft—"

"Jangan tertawa, Sorrento!" Poseidon langsung menghardik anak buahnya itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya tercoreng lipstick di sana-sini, _blush on_ meronakan bagian yang salah, dan maskara membuat segalanya lebih berantakan.

"Uhm…" Sasha menatap anak buahnya yang memiliki berbagai macam variasi mimic—ada yang menahan tawa, ada yang malu, ada yang merasa bersalah, dan ada yang datar-datar saja. "Bagaimana?"

"Anda ingin jawaban jujur, Athena-sama?"

"Tentu saja, Dégel."

"… penampilan Anda saat ini…cukup berantakan karena ulah kami. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

"… Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau jujur."

Sasha ingin segera kabur dari lapangan dan menyambar handuk untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Saga," Aphrodite mendesis jengkel. "Kau terlalu banyak memakaikan _blush on_! Jadinya menor begitu, 'kan?"

Saga menelan ludah, benar-benar merasa bersalah sehingga akhirnya ia membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Dewi-nya. "Maafkan saya, Athena-sama!"

Saori tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa…" Ia melirik riasan-riasan lawannya. Sasha memang yang paling berantakan, dan Poseidon lumayan bagus—meski wajahnya yang memakai maskara jadi tampak aneh. Namun yang membuatnya paling tercengang adalah paras Hades setelah selesai diberi _make-up_.

"Hades-sama…" Pandora menahan napas.

"… Jangan katakana kalau riasanku lebih parah daripada riasan keponakanku yang dari abad ke-18," nada suara Hades mengancam.

Thanatos buru-buru menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya. Dandanan Anda paling rapi sehingga Anda jadi…"

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi kelihatan cantik," Hypnos mengakhiri kalimat adiknya yang terputus.

Hades terdiam, tapi matanya membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan sang Dewa Tidur.

Pada akhirnya keempat pemimpin itu diberikan masing-masing satu cermin agar dapat melihat wajah mereka sendiri-sendiri. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari mereka hingga…

Cermin yang dipegang Poseidon pecah.

Sasha dan Saori menertawakan refleksi mereka masing-masing.

Hanya Hades yang diam terpaku karena wajahnya benar-benar dijadikan secantik perempuan.

"Ahem."

Sebelum Poseidon bisa menarik trisulanya dan mencabik-cabik anak buahnya, Shaina, dengan menggunakan toa milik regu pengawas, menginterupsi. "Kami sudah selesai mendiskusikan siapa yang memenangkan lomba ini. Harap dengarkan baik-baik."

Spontan saja semua mata tertuju kepada sang _Saint Opiuchus_. Shaina dengan kalem mulai membaca kertas berisi hasil keputusan dewan pengawas. "Pemenang ketiga adalah tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 yang dipimpin Athena Saori. Pemenang kedua adalah tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 yang dipimpin Athena Sasha, dan pemenang pertama adalah tim _Spectra_ yang dipimpin oleh Hades."

Gaduh sorak sorai para penonton yang bergembira mengakui kemenangan jagoan mereka masing-masing. Semuanya tampak senang, kecuali tim _Marina_. Pemimpinnya, Poseidon, geram bukan main dan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke posnya, diikuti oleh anak buahnya. Begitu tiba di sana, tanpa perlu melihat sekeliling lagi ia menyambar handuk kecil yang disodorkan seseorang dan menggunakannya untuk melap wajahnya.

"Tidak usah marah-marah begitu, 'kan, Poseidon?"

Gerakan tangannya yang mengusap-usap wajahnya agar bersih dari segala jenis kosmetik terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Mendongak dengan ragu-ragu, biru safirnya membelalak lebar ketika dugaannya ternyata tepat.

"Amphitrite, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang dipanggil Amphitrite hanya tersenyum. "Aku, 'kan, termasuk panitia penyelenggara juga. Tidak tahu, ya?"

Poseidon diam. Malu karena ternyata sedaritadi istrinya melihatnya didandani dengan konyol oleh anak buahnya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau kau di sini, apa itu artinya 'dia' juga di sini?"

"Kalau definisi 'dia' milikmu sama dengan milikku, maka, ya, dia juga datang," balas sang dewi lautan dengan tenang.

Sesungguhnya, Poseidon tidak perlu bertanya macam-macam, karena jika ia peduli untuk melihat ke arah pos tim lain, maka ia akan menemukan sosok seorang dewi berada di antara tim _Spectra_. Bukan, bukan Pandora, melainkan istri dari Hades, yang hidupnya sudah seperti elektron yang berpindah-pindah dari kutub yang satu ke kutub yang lainnya dalam teori polarisasi.

"Persephone...?"

Ya, sang Ratu Dunia Bawah Tanah, Persephone, kini sudah berada di dekat suaminya. Ia tersenyum, bukan karena senang bisa melihat Hades lagi, tapi karena mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah Hades dari dekat.

Tapi Hades bisa melihat bahwa istrinya itu ingin sekali tertawa.

"Tertawalah kalau kau mau," ia menghela napas pendek dan hendak mengambil handuk yang disodorkan oleh Rhadamantys ketika Persephone memeluknya sambil tertawa lepas. "...Kenapa tertawanya harus sambil memelukku?"

Suara tawa sang dewi memelan dan ia mendongak melihat wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hm? Memangnya aku tidak boleh memelukmu? Sekalian melepas rindu."

Hades terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Persephone, yang diucapkan dengan nada tak bersalah, sebelum pada akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya agar poni panjangnya menutupi wajahnya, yang kini berubah kemerahan karena tersipu malu.

"Lakukan sesukamu…"

.

.

.

Skor sementara:

Sampai sekarang tim Hades sukses mempertahankan posisinya dengan 15 poin. Tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18 unggul satu angka dari tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-20, yaitu dengan perolehan nilai 8 poin dan 7 poin untuk masing-masing tim. Dan tentunya, tim Poseidon kalem menjaga 3 poin yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Chapter 5: Dan Mereka Masih Berlomba

Sempat webe mengerjakan chapter ini karena anak-anak fans Saint Seiya di Twitter dan YM bergalau ria... *jedukin kepala ke bantal*

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di Twitter.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 5: Dan Mereka Masih Berlomba**_

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan ini hampir berakhir. Tinggal 4 lomba, setelah itu besoknya akan ada acara penutupan sekaligus hari hukuman bagi tim yang kalah. Bisa dilihat bahwa Poseidon mulai stress karena timnya yang menjadi tim paling sedikit mendapatkan poin, sehingga sang Dewa Lautan member wejangan secara mendalam kepada anak buahnya.

"Dengan tiga lomba terakhir ini, kita setidaknya harus bisa melampaui salah satu dari dua tim _Gold Saint_!"

"Ya!"

"Jangan sampai kita mendapatkan juara terakhir!"

"Ya!"

"Kalau kita sampai kalah dan mendapatkan hukuman, sepulangnya kita ke Atlantis, kalian akan kuberi hukuman…"

Semuanya menelan ludah, cemas akan hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan Poseidon.

"…mengepel seluruh reruntuhan Atlantis sampai kering!"

…

Sepertinya junjungan para _Marina_ yang satu itu sudah terlalu stress sampai-sampai memberikan ancaman hukuman yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku… nggak jadi ikutan, deh."

Deathmask mengernyit heran memandang sahabatnya yang kadang-kadang suka kemayu itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ketakutan begitu? Kamu duluan, lho, yang ngajakin untuk ikut balap bakiak ini."

"Iya, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"TAPI AKU NGGAK TAHU KALAU BAKIAKNYA DILUMURIN GETAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Camus dan Shura yang menjadi rekan satu tim mereka dalam lomba kali ini hanya bisa menghela napas. Ampun, deh. Kenapa, 'sih, Saga membuat mereka berempat mengikuti lomba ini?

Ya, lomba ke-7 hari itu adalah lomba balap dengan menggunakan bakiak yang sudah dilumuri getah. Pada awalnya, semua mengira bahwa lomba itu hanyalah lomba dengan menggunakan bakiak biasa. Apa daya Hermes membisikkan rencana iseng kepada Zeus dan dalam sekejap cara berlomba dirubah. Dasar _Olympians_ jahil.

Namun tentunya bukan hanya tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 yang memiliki seorang anggota pengeluh.

"Manigoldo, dengar…"

"Tidak."

"Mani—"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan lomba konyol ini bersama kalian."

"Manigoldo, berhenti bersikap keras kepala!" El Cid mulai frustasi berusaha meyakinkan si kepiting.

"Hal seperti ini tidak penting," Manigoldo berkilah, "Baiknya kau minta saja Shion atau siapa untuk menggantikanku!"

Sisyphus, yang juga berusaha membujuk Manigoldo, menambahkan, "Kalau kau tidak ikut lomba ini, kau akan membuat Pope Sage kesal dan menghukummu, kau tahu, karena lari dari tugas."

"Che, seperti pak tua itu bisa membuatku—"

"Kau mau membuat ayahmu itu sedih?"

Manigoldo terdiam. Ia mendelik marah kepada Sisyphus, yang tersenyum puas. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa, meskipun sering membantah dan segala macamnya, Manigoldo menganggap Sage sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Sama seperti Albafica kepada Lugonis, maupun Shion kepada Hakurei. Dan rekan-rekan mereka tak jarang memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membuat ketiga orang tersebut menyerah jika mereka bersikap keras kepala.

Sementara tim _Gold Saint_ menangani perusuh mereka masing-masing, tim Poseidon dan tim Hades mencoba memperkuat rasa kerja sama di antara mereka. Pasalnya, orang yang disertakan dalam lomba kali ini agak…abstrak. Apa jadinya ketika Unity dikumpulkan dengan Io, Orphee, dan Sorrento? Atau Aspros, Rhadamantys, Lune, dan Cheshire yang diperintahkan untuk berkerja sama?

"Kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan kalian?" Aspros mengeluh. Ya, dia ingin kembali di antara sahabat-sahabatnya sesama _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18. Apa daya begitu tiba di era ini, ia diperintahkan dewinya untuk menjadi bagian dari tim Hades.

"Kalau tidak mau kau bebas mengundurkan diri," jawab Lune kalem.

"Dan disiksa oleh Pandora-sama!" Cheshire menambahkan.

"Hmph. Aku tidak takut dengan perempuan itu," mantan _Saint Gemini_ itu melirik ke arah Pandora dengan tatapan dan seringai meremehkan.

"Kalau dia balik menyiksa adikmu?"

Aspros terdiam. Ia berbalik dan mendelik tajam ke arah Cheshire, membuat sang _Spectre_ kabur ke belakang Rhadamantys, berlindung dari aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Aspros. Lune yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara Rhadamantys tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Hei, bisa coba akur, tidak? Lihat, tuh, tim _Marina_ tenang sekali," ucap Lune, menunjuk ke kelompok yang dimaksud.

Yeah, ternyata tim _Marina_ adalah tim paling anteng di antara keempat tim yang ada. Unity dan Io bersama-sama mendengarkan permainan dua kamerad mereka, dan setelah itu mengobrol satu sama lain untuk mempererat tali persaudaran. Asyik, ya?

Namun segala aktivitas mereka segera terhenti dan fokus mereka tertuju kepada dua pengawas lomba kali ini—_Chameleon _Juné dan _Phoenix_ Ikki. Mereka menjelaskan peraturan lomba secara singkat—yang kurang lebih sama dengan peraturan pada lomba balap karung—kemudian memerintahkan para peserta untuk segera mengenakan bakiak yang sudah disediakan. Aphrodite mau tidak mau harus menurut, karena Shura mengancam akan memotong semua mawar di kebunnya seusai acara ini.

"Bersedia… siap… yak!"

Aba-aba telah diucapkan, dan keempat tim mulai berjuang untuk menyesuaikan irama langkah kaki mereka dengan rekan satu tim mereka selagi mengabaikan rasa lengket dan licin pada telapak kaki mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah dan tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 dan tim _Spectra _sudah jatuh terjerembab ke depan, membuat mereka saling tumpuk menumpuk seperti bukit manusia.

"El Cid, cepat bangun! Kau itu berat!"

"Aku tahu, Manigoldo. Tidak usah berteriak!"

"Gah! Kenapa juga harus aku yang paling depan?"

"Jangan banyak protes, Aspros. Cheshire, Lune, cepat bangun."

"S-siap, Rhadamantys-sama!"

Sementara 2 tim lainnya maju dengan mulus…oh, tidak juga, 'sih. Beberapa langkah setelah dua tim sebelumnya terjatuh, tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 juga ikut terjatuh karena Aphrodite terpeleset saat akan menghentakkan kakinya bersamaan dengan rekan-rekannya, membuat mereka terjatuh ke samping.

"Aduuuuh… makanya aku nggak mau main yang kayak gini…"

"Berisik, ikan! Cepat bangun!"

Dan karena sesuai peraturan: tim yang terjatuh harus mengulang dari awal; maka tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 berada di posisi terakhir, sementara tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 dan tim _Spectra_ mulai menyusul tim _Marina_ yang jauh memimpin di depan.

"Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan…" Unity yang berada paling depan menggumamkan aba-aba bagi rekan-rekannya. Mereka bisa melihat bahwa garis akhir sudah di depan mata.

Penonton bersorak makin riuh menyemangati sementara keempat tim saling kejar mengejar. Beberapa kali ada yang terjatuh sehingga terpaksa mengulang dari awal, tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar menjadi juara adalah…

"MENAANGG!" Io berseru gembira setelah akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya mencapai garis _finish_. Mereka kontan berpelukan layaknya Telletubbies.

Setelah itu, yang menyusul berikutnya adalah tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20. Tim _Gold Saint _abad 18 dan tim _Spectra_ gugur karena mereka jatuh tiga kali, tak mampu berjuang hingga akhir. Beruntung bagi mereka karena junjungan mereka masing-masing ternyata memaklumi kekalahan ini. Poseidon sendiri bersorak kegirangan karena akhirnya timnya bisa mendapatkan 3 poin lagi.

"Tapi belum cukup untuk melampaui tim _Gold Saint_, 'sih..." Seraphina menggumam pelan dari belakang, tak terdengar oleh Julian.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di lomba kedelapan: tarik tambang. Bisa dilihat bahwa keempat tim sangat bersemangat. Mereka mengenakan _cloth_/_scale_/_surplice_ mereka masing-masing, karena kita tahu bahwa yang terpenting dalam tarik tambang adalah kekuatan. Bahkan keempat dewa yang memimpin tim ikut memakai _God Cloth_ mereka. Terasa sekali semangat pertarungannya.

Yang pertama kali akan bertanding adalah tim _Gold Saint_ abad 18 melawan tim _Marina_.

Sebuah tali tambang khusus yang disediakan oleh panitia penyelenggara telah dibentangkan agar bisa diraih kedua kubu. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah kolam lumpur—_jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara mereka meletakkan kolam lumpur itu di sana dalam selang waktu yang singkat_—sehingga jika salah satu tim kalah kuat tenaga tarikannya, maka tim itu akan terseret masuk ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

Sasha, meskipun telah dilarang, mengambil posisi paling depan pada barisannya. Ia ngotot, karena ia pemimpin, maka ia yang akan menarik di bagian paling depan. Anak buahnya tidak bisa protes, dan pada akhirnya berjejer sesuai keinginan di belakang sang Dewi.

Julian melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja Seraphina berada tepat di belakangnya. "Karena kami berdua sama-sama Poseidon," ia beralasan. Lagi, para _Marina_ tidak bisa menolak permintaan junjungan mereka dan berbaris di belakang dengan teratur.

Kedua tim siap memegang tali, berhadap-hadapan, dan ketika peluit tanda agar mereka mulai menarik tambang dikumandangkan, 24 _cosmo_ kuat terbakar dengan kekuatan penuh. Yang melihat mereka hanya bisa terpukau melihat berbagai macam warna aura menerangi lapangan _Colloseum_, sementara para peserta yang tengah bertanding mati-matian berusaha menyeret lawan mereka ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

"Namamu... Julian Solo?" Sasha berceletuk, sementara ia berjuang keras menarik tali tambang.

"Benar. Dan namamu Sasha," balas Julian, setengah acuh tak acuh, masih berkonsentrasi pada tali dalam genggamannya.

"Ya. Julian Solo, maafkan aku, tapi kau akan kalah."

"Ap—"

Athena dari abad ke-18 itu membakar _cosmo_-nya hingga mencapai indra ke-7. Para _Gold Saint_-nya yang melihat hal tersebut, ikut menyalakan aura mereka lebih kuat lagi. Dan ketika Sasha berteriak lantang, "Tarik!", maka tak terelakkan lagi bahwa tim _Marina _tertarik jatuh ke dalam kolam lumpur di depan mereka.

Sasha tersenyum puas seraya berhenti mengalirkan _cosmo_-nya. "Karena kerja sama di antara kami lebih kuat daripada kerja sama di antara timmu."

.

.

.

Setelahnya adalah pertandingan antara tim _Gold Saint_ abad ke-20 dengan tim _Spectra_. Sama seperti tadi, kedua pemimpin regu memilih untuk berada di posisi paling depan barisan. Dan sama seperti tadi juga, _cosmo_ mereka terbakar dengan hebatnya begitu peluit dibunyikan. Tarik menarik tambang tak terelakkan. Bergantian kedua tim nyaris terseret masuk ke dalam lumpur. Ya, hanya nyaris.

"Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya, keponakan," tutur Hades, membakar _cosmo_-nya lebih dan lebih.

"Bisa kukatakan hal yang sama tentangmu, Paman," balas Saori sembari tersenyum menantang.

Aura pertarungan di antara kedua Dewa berkobar semakin hebat, menyebabkan semangat anak buah mereka masing-masing ikut tersulut. Kobaran _cosmo_ yang tak kalah hebat dari pertandingan sebelumnya dipertontonkan, membuat mereka yang menyaksikannya kembali terpukau.

"Sepertinya kekuatan mereka seri, eh?" Sage berkomentar dari pinggir lapangan.

Dohko, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tertawa sopan. "Begitulah. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Saya rasa, sama seperti tim Poseidon tadi, rasa kebersamaan dan persaudaraan mereka tidak begitu kuat."

"Oh?"

Baru saja sebentar mereka berbincang-bicang, peluit kembali dibunyikan bersamaan dengan bunyi sesuatu masuk ke dalam lumpur. Begitu menoleh, Dohko dan Sage bisa melihat bahwa akhirnya Saori dan timnya berhasil menyeret Hades dan anak buahnya ke dalam kubangan tanah cair itu. Gadis itu bersorak senang bersama dengan _Gold Saint_ yang ia pimpin.

"Nah," Dohko tersenyum puas melihat wajah Dewa Kegelapan yang berlumuran lumpur di tengah lapangan sana, "Apa kubilang?"

Sage hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Ada jeda beberapa menit yang diberikan bagi keempat tim untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan _cosmo_ mereka sementara tim pengawas mengecek kondisi tambang. Di saat seperti ini mereka mulai memikirkan ide licik karena mereka tahu kekuatan lawan mereka imbang dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, dan mereka sangat ingin menang.

Misalnya diskusi di antara tim _Gold Saint_ abad ke-20…

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh memakai teknik yang bisa melukai lawan?"

"Ya, pakai yang tidak melukai lawan, dong, Saga bodoh."

"Bilang apa, kamu, Kanon?"

"Ng… gak, nggak bilang apa-apa, 'kok."

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Bukannya kamu anggota tim Poseidon, ya?"

"Terus? Aku, 'kan, masih _Saint_ Athena juga!"

Aiolos dan Shura terpaksa turun tangan untuk melerai si kembar.

Sementara situasi di tim _Marina_...

"Mau pakai cara licik, _milord_?"

"Ya. Kalian tentu tahu, kalau kita tidak memenangkan pertandingan yang ini, berarti harus memenangkan pertandingan berikutnya, yaitu joget berpasangan."

"Anda yakin sekali saya dan adik saya akan kalah di lomba itu, Lord Julian."

"Maaf, Lady Seraphina. Tapi sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan sepertinya akan berperan banyak dalam pertandingan itu."

"Dan kekuatan macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"_Fangirl's power of bias_."

Seraphina hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. Unity yang berada di sebelahnya, menepuk bahu sang kakak dan menggeleng, meminta agar wanita berparas rupawan itu mengabaikan ucapan Julian yang mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Dan kondisi di tim _Spectra_…

"Kalian mengerti tugas kalian masing-masing?"

Sebelas orang anak buah Hades mengangguk pasti, paham dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh junjungan mereka. Sang Dewa Underworld tersenyum puas.

"Tapi, _milord_, apakah benar tidak apa-apa? Kita—"

"—tidak boleh melukai peserta lain, ya. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan tidak akan melukai mereka."

"Dan seandainya kita dinyatakan curang karena rencana ini?"

"Tidak ada ruginya. Poin yang kita raih, toh, melebihi grup lain."

"Hm..."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Pandora?"

"B-bukan begitu, _milord_! Saya percaya pada Anda sepenuhnya!"

Hades menyeringai lebar. "Baguslah," ia menoleh ke arah Poseidon yang masih menyusun siasat dengan para _Marina_-nya. "Kita buat adikku yang satu itu menyesal telah setuju untuk mengikuti rencana Zeus ini."

Terakhir, di pos _Gold Saint_ abad ke-18…

"…"

"…"

"Sasha-sama?"

"Ya, Sisyphus?"

"Kita… tidak menyusun strategi apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Sebaiknya kita gunakan waktu ini untuk mengistirahatkan diri."

"Itu benar, Paman! Ayo kita tidur-tiduran sebentar!"

Sisyphus memandang keponakannya sejenak sebelum ber-_facepalm_ ria melihat sang singa muda sudah asyik tidur-tiduran di sebelah Kardia, yang telah seenaknya menjadikan paha Dégel sebagai bantal tidur. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak ada niatan untuk bertindak licik di sesi final nanti.

.

.

.

Bagian final akhirnya dimulai. Kedua tim _Gold Saint_ memegangi sisi tambang masing-masing dengan erat, tak sabar menunggu peluit ditiup. Ketika akhirnya bunyi nyaring peluit diperdengarkan, dimulailah pertandingan final itu.

Yang paling pertama beraksi mencoba menjatuhkan musuh adalah Mu. Domba berbulu sewarna lembayung itu menggunakan kemampuan telekinesisnya untuk membuat para _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18 melepaskan pegangan mereka pada tali tambang dan melemparkan mereka menjauh. Tapi tentu saja usaha ini digagalkan oleh Shion yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dari Mu dan sukses mematahkan serangan tersebut.

Berikutnya, Saga mencoba memindahkan leluhur-leluhur mereka itu dengan teknik _Another Dimension_. Usahanya tidak terlalu gagal. Ia berhasil memindahkan Regulus, El Cid, Sisyphus, dan Albafica ke tempat lain, membuat tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 bisa sedikit menarik lawan mereka mendekati kubangan lumpur. Sang Pope-_wannabe_ berhenti hanya karena Defteros geram dan ikut menggunakan jurus yang sama, mengirim Saga keluar _Colloseum_.

Manigoldo yang geram, tanpa persetujuan dari Sasha mengirimkan beberapa orang dari tim lawan ke Underworld—Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolia, Aiolos. Deathmask sendiri ikut naik pitam, dan keduanya saling melancarkan jurus, menyebabkan mereka sama-sama terlempar ke wilayah kekuasaan Hades.

Shaka sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan tindakan curang seperti kamerad-kameradnya, tapi apa boleh buat, Milo dan yang lain, yang berada di belakangnya, mendesaknya untuk melancarkan jurus ilusi kepada lawan mereka. Sukses besar, karena semuanya spontan mematung, trauma akan ilusi menyeramkan yang dikerahkan oleh Shaka.

Kini hanya Asmita dan Sasha, yang berhasil menahan serbuan ilusi itu, yang masih memegangi tali tambang. Mereka semakin lama semakin terseret ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

"Athena-sama…"

"Ya, Asmita."

"Maaf, tapi bertahanlah sendirian sebentar."

"…Aku mengerti."

Asmita melepaskan pegangannya pada tambang, memaksa Sasha untuk mengobarkan _cosmo_-nya agar bisa menahan diri supaya tidak terseret. _Saint_ yang indra pengelihatannya telah terenggut itu segera melancarkan jurusnya, membalas Shaka, dan berhasil membuat semua orang dari tim _Gold Saint_ abad 20 pingsan, kecuali Saori dan Shaka.

Keadaan berimbang. Tinggal 2 orang yang tersisa. Karena tidak bisa memakai trik apa-apa lagi, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah satu: menyalakan _cosmo_ mereka dan berjuang dengan mengandalkan itu saja.

Penonton tidak henti-hentinya mengelu-elukan nama jagoan mereka, memberi semangat. Para panitia penyelenggara ikut-ikutan berisik menyemangati—kecuali Zeus, yang kebingungan ingin mendukung yang mana, karena keduanya sama-sama putrinya. Tim pengawas bereaksi lain sendiri. Mereka memasang wajah H2C alias harap-harap cemas. Ada apa gerangan?

Jawabannya datang seketika.

Karena tak sanggup menahan kekuatan dari kobaran _cosmo_ dua orang Dewi Perang dan dua orang Manusia yang Paling Dekat dengan Tuhan, tali tambang itu putus. Anehnya lagi, bukannya terjungkal ke belakang karena mereka saling tarik menarik, keempat orang itu malah terhempas ke depan, menyebabkan keduanya masuk ke dalam kolam lumpur yang berada di antara mereka. Tak terelakkan lagi seluruh tubuh mereka berlumuran lumpur.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

Keempatnya saling tatap, melihat sosok satu sama lain yang dikotori tanah lunak dalam keheningan. Hingga…

"…pft."

"Ahahahaha!"

Tawa Sasha dan Saori pecah. Mereka bukan menertawakan satu sama lain, melainkan menertawakan kekonyolan diri sendiri, yang tadi sempat-sempatnya terbawa suasana serius. Mereka teringat bahwa acara lomba ini diadakan sebagai hiburan. Kenapa juga mereka harus serius?

Shaka dan Asmita yang mengawal mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli, terkena aura positif yang dikeluarkan junjungan mereka masing-masing. Satu persatu kawan mereka terbangun dan (bagi yang terlempar ke tempat lain) kembali ke arena, lalu ikut tertawa.

Dohko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum geli, sementara ia bertanya kepada Sage, "Sekarang bagaimana? Mau diulang?"

"Tidak usah saja," sahut sang _Cancer_, memandang sang dewi dari era asalnya dibantu berdiri oleh Shion dan Sisyphus. "Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau sekali ini saja pertandingannya kita buat seri."

Pria berdarah China yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum tertawa renyah. "Aku setuju, Sage-sama."

.

.

.

Dan tibalah pertandingan penentuan pemenang kedua dan ketiga dari lomba tarik tambang. Ya, pemenang kedua dan ketiga, karena tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18 dan abad ke-20 sama-sama menjadi pemenang pertama.

Tim Hades dan tim Poseidon memasuki lapangan. Pemimpin masing-masing regu tampak penuh percaya diri. Zeus, adik bungsu mereka, menyeringai penuh antusias ketika kedua kakaknya itu mulai memegang tali tambang—yang baru, tentunya—bersama dengan anak buah mereka masing-masing. Sang pemimpin para Dewa tak sabar ingin melihat pertarungan seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh mereka berdua.

_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

Peluit baru dibunyikan, tapi sebagian besar _Marina_ sudah terlempar. Julian terkaget-kaget, namun segera menemukan akar permasalahannya.

"_Griffin_ Minos!"

Benar. _Judge_ dengan surai keperakan itu tengah asyik menggerakkan jemarinya, memainkan _Cosmic Marionette_ andalannya. Karena sebagian besar tenaga sudah dihempaskan, mudah saja bagi tim Hades untuk menarik tali tambang hingga Poseidon dan anggota timnya jatuh ke dalam kolam lumpur.

Para _Spectra_ yang menonton di tribun kontan bersorak riuh, member selamat atas kemenangan pihak yang mereka dukung tersebut. Di sisi lain, pendukung tim Poseidon memprotes keras, menyatakan bahwa Minos menggunakan tekniknya itu curang. Mereka lupa bahwa para peserta diperbolehkan menggunakan keahlian mereka masing-masing asal tidak melukai lawan, dan para pengawas sendiri tidak mau repot-repot mengingatkan tentang peraturan tersebut.

"Dasar… licik!" Julian menggerutu sementara ia berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dari lumpur.

Hades menyeringai lebar. "Tidak juga, saudaraku sayang. Aku hanya meminta anak buahku untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka."

"Gr…"

"Sepertinya lomba-lomba ini tidak menguntungkanmu karena diadakan di darat, hm?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, 'kan, terbiasa berada di dalam laut. Mungkin karena itu kau jadi kikuk dan ceroboh begini di atas daratan."

Kanon dan Unity harus menahan Poseidon agar tidak melemparkan trisula kebanggaan sang Dewa lautan ke arah kakak sulungnya yang mencintai kegelapan itu.

.

.

.

Skor sementara:

Dengan kokoh tim Hades mempertahankan posisinya dengan 17 poin. Tim _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18 dan ke-20 juga masih bersaing ketat―masing-masing memiliki 11 poin dan 12 poin. Tim Poseidon? Masih di posisi terakhir dengan 7 poin.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Chapter 6: Akhirnya Lomba Selesai

Saya masih hiduuuupp! *sebar _confetti_* Yang mau nabok ataupun ngebantai saya tahan dulu. Tunggu sampai chapter depan selesai. Kalau sekarang diapa-apain nanti ceritanya nggak selesai-selesai, kasian karakternya.

Yak, kembali kita saksikan kelanjutan lomba yang diadakan untuk menyiksa karakter Saint Seiya ini. Yuk, mari.

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse, lebay-_bordering_-gaje

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di berbagai macam socmed. Lagu-lagu yang tercantum di sini milik Rhoma Irama, Rita Sugiarto, Erna Sari, Chrisye, Anang, Lissa, Fransoa, Melinda, Trio Macan, dan Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 6: Akhirnya lombanya selesai juga**_

.

.

.

"Isaac?"

Isaac menoleh, menemukan Sorrento berjalan mendekatinya. Sang Siren heran melihat kameradnya satu itu berada di pojokan, seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan setelah didekati, ternyata Isaac sedang…

… memeras kain pel.

"… Kamu ngapain?"

"Ngapain?" Isaac mencemplungkan kain di tangannya ke dalam ember—yang entah dia dapatkan darimana—berisi air berbau karbol. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Latihan memeras kain pel!"

"Buat apa pakai latihan segala?"

"Biar teknik mengepelku membaik."

Sorrento melongo. "Hah?"

"Iya! Kalau kain pelnya nggak diperas dengan baik, kotoran yang melekat pada kain saat mengepel lantai bisa terbawa lagi, jadi lantainya bakal kotor lagi! Kalau begitu, nggak bakal kelar-kelar ngepel Atlantis!"

Usai menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat begitu, sang Kraken melanjutkan kembali sesi latihannya, mengabaikan Sorrento yang terdiam di belakangnya, menatap punggung lelaki dengan rambut hijau jingkrak itu dengan tatapan iba.

_Sebegitu pasrahnya…?_

.

.

.

Sejumlah _Bronze_ dan _Silver __Saints_ tampak mondar-mandir mempersiapkan lomba berikutnya. Para panitia lomba berada di tempat duduk mereka, mengobrol dengan satu sama lain atau diam memandangi kelompok-kelompok yang akan bertanding. Salah satu yang diam tak bersuara adalah Amphitrite. Ratu Lautan itu fokus menatap pos grup Poseidon, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang didiskusikan suaminya dengan para Marina _Generals_.

"Dewi Amphitrite?"

Amphitrite menoleh memandang Zeus, yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, _milord_?"

"Kau takut suamimu dan kelompoknya kalah?"

Sang dewi diam tak menyahut. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Amphitrite tahu betul bahwa Zeus tahu apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan dari raut wajahnya. Dan kalau ekspresinya tidak cukup jelas, raja dari para dewa dan dewi Olympus itu bisa saja membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Amphitrite."

Kali ini yang bersuara adalah Dewa di sebelahnya—Dionysus. Ia meraih beberapa helai rambut Amphitrite dan memainkannya di antara jari-jarinya, lalu berkata, "Raja kita yang satu ini sudah mempersiapkan kejutan yang akan membuat lomba ini lebih menarik. Benar, bukan, Zeus-_sama_?"

Zeus tersenyum penuh arti. "Tunggu saja."

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Lomba ke-9, lomba joget berpasangan, akan segera dimulai!"

Sorak sorai ramai datang dari tribun penonton. Kolam lumpur yang sebelumnya disediakan untuk lomba tarik tambang telah hilang—_sekali lagi, jangan tanya bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya_. Di keempat sudut lapangan telah disiapkan masing-masing satu _loudspeaker_ ukuran super besar. Sebuah meja penuh peralatan _music _mixing diletakkan di dekat tribun di mana para dewa-dewi _Olympus_ menonton. Ikki berada di belakang meja tersebut, mengenakan _headphone_ dan berlagak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang DJ yang bekerja di kelab malam.

"Silahkan pasangan dari tiap kelompok untuk masuk ke dalam arena!" seru Shun, yang memegang toa dan menangani lomba yang satu ini.

El Cid dan Sisyphus meninggalkan pos kelompok mereka, diiringi teriakan "Jangan kalah!", "Semangat!", "Hati-hati!" dari kamerad-kamerad mereka. Mu dan Shaka membungkuk hormat pada junjungan mereka sebelum memasuki arena, juga diiringi sorakan penyemangat dari Gold Saint lainnya. Hanya doa dan dua patah kata "Selamat berjuang" dari Kanon yang menguatkan keinginan Seraphina dan Unity untuk menang. Tidak ada pertukaran kata apa-apa di tim Spectra untuk Aiacos dan Violate, tapi keduanya dipenuhi semangat untuk memenangkan lomba yang satu ini.

Setelah keempat pasangan itu berkumpul di lapangan, empat orang pengawas lomba—Juné, Marin, Shaina, dan Yuzuriha—mendekati mereka. Mereka mengarahkan para pasangan ke posisi yang sudah ditentukan. Selagi para pengawas itu bekerja, Shun menjelaskan aturan lomba:

"Keempat pasangan ini akan berjoget mengikuti alunan musik yang akan dimainkan oleh DJ kita hari ini, _Phoenix _Ikki." Shun tersenyum gugup saat menyebut nama kakaknya itu. "Dan selama berjoget, sebuah balon akan diletakkan di antara dahi para pasangan. Balon tersebut tidak boleh terlepas dari dahi mereka dan jika nyatanya terlepas, maka pasangan tersebut dinyatakan gugur. Tim yang bertahan terakhir akan mendapat skor tertinggi."

"Jadi... kami harus berjoget sambil menatap lekat pasangan, begitu?" Mu sedikit panik saat Shaina berusaha membuat balonnya tetap diam di antara kepala sang Aries dan partnernya.

"Begitulah," wanita berambut hijau itu menyeringai usil. "Yah, sebenarnya boleh saja sih kalian melihat ke arah lain, tapi hati-hati dengan langkah kalian. Intinya, fokus saja agar balon kalian tidak jatuh."

"... Hei, Kak."

"Ya, Unity?"

"Meskipun kita memenangkan pertandingan ini, skor tim kita tidak akan melampaui skor tim lain, 'kan?"

Seraphina tersenyum tipis. Memang benar; perolehan skor tim mereka saat ini hanyalah 7 poin. Memenangkan lomba yang satu ini akan membuat mereka mendapatkan 10 poin, tapi dibandingkan skor kelompok lain, mereka tetaplah di posisi terakhir, yang artinya mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat selain pasrah...

"Tenang saja, kalian masih punya kemungkinan untuk lepas dari hukuman, 'kok."

Kakak beradik itu menoleh ke arah Yuzuriha, yang ditugaskan untuk meletakkan balon di antara dahi mereka. "Karena ini lomba terakhir di mana sistem nilai diberlakukan, Dewa Zeus mengubah sedikit peraturannya agar lebih... menarik."

"Selain itu!" suara toa Shun seolah melanjutkan ucapan Yuzuriha. "Untuk pertandingan ini, nilai yang dihadiahkan dilipatgandakan tiga kali! Artinya, pasangan yang paling lama bertahan akan mendapatkan tambahan 9 poin! Artinya lagi, tim yang berada di posisi paling bahwa dalam total perolehan skor memiliki kesempatan untuk membalikkan keadaan mereka!"

Sorak sorai penonton semakin ramai. Zeus tersenyum puas, merasakan antusiasme penonton. Poseidon dan timnya terlihat kaget, namun mensyukuri kesempatan yang diberikan oleh raja dari para dewa itu dan kini mulai bersorak menyemangati wakil tim mereka. Hanya Hades yang tampak tak terlalu senang karena kemungkinan tim Poseidon untuk menjadi pihak yang kalah mengecil.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah siap? Kalau sudah... MUSIK!"

Mengikuti aba-aba adiknya, Ikki mulai menyalakan lagu.

"_**Begadang jangan begadang~ kalau tiada artinya~**_**"**

Sejumlah _Saints_ / _Marina_ / _Spectra_ yang tidak ikut bertanding jatuh ala _gag comic_.

"IKKI, KENAPA MALAH LAGU DANGDUT!?" Seiya, salah satu di antara _Saints_ yang melakukan _sliding-head-first_, memprotes keras.

Yang ditanyai malah cuek. Maklum, segala suara diredam oleh _headset_ yang ia kenakan. Sang DJ dadakan malah asyik menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang dibawakan si Raja Dangdut.

"Ampun, deh, kenapa mesti lagu dangdut..." Aiolia geleng-geleng kepala, memasang wajah eneg karena melihat Mu dan Shaka berjoget dengan _awkward_-nya di lapangan.

"Eh, kenapa? Lagunya asyik, 'kok!" Shura ikut menggoyangkan kepala, menikmati lagu. Semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar komentar sang Capricorn.

"_**HELLO! HELLO! HELLOOOO~! Yang, yang, yang... digoyang-goyang, yang~!**_**"**

"Dégel, ada kantung kertas, nggak?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa, Kardia?"

"Pengen muntah denger lagunya..."

"Ya ke toilet sana."

Sisyphus menatap lurus ke arah kakinya, berharap tidak tersandung apapun, sambil berjoget dengan canggung. "Erh, repot juga, ya... hahaha."

"Fokus saja, Sisyphus," ujar El Cid kalem, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah ingin melancarkan Excalibur ke arah _loudspeaker_ terdekat.

"_**Kelakuan si kucing garong~ kalau lihat mangsa mengeong. Main sikat, main embat, mangsa yang lewat~**_**"**

Penonton mulai tertawa-tawa menyaksikan hebohnya lomba. Pasangan dari kedua tim _Gold Saints_ benar-benar merasa canggung dan wajah mereka berubah semerah apel karena diteriaki "Ayo, goyangnya yang lebih heboh!", "Terus digoyang, mas-mas sekalian!", "Aduh itu mukanya udah deket banget kalian ciuman aja sekalian!".

Harap abaikan teriakan terakhir.

"_**Darah manisku, kau selalu di dalam impianku~**_**"**

"Oke, setidaknya yang ini lebih normal," Unity menghela napas lega saat lagu berganti menjadi Darah Manis oleh Chrisye.

"Perasaanku saja, atau lagunya memang lagu lawas semua?" Lune menggumam sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Biar lagu lawas tapi tetep asyik!" Cheshire berseru riang, ikut menggerakkan kakinya sesuai irama.

"_**Benar ku mencintaimu... tapi tak begini~ Kau khianati hati ini... kau curangi aku~**_"

"Sampai lagunya Anang juga!" Kanon ber-_facepalm_ ria.

Namun, beberapa rekan-rekannya sesama _Marina Generals_ tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sorrento, Orphee, dan Io mengangkat tangan mereka, membentuk tanda silang sambil ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu Separuh Jiwaku Pergi. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap ketiganya dengan ekspresi campur aduk, bimbang antara ingin mengiba atau menertawakan mereka.

Sementara, ada insiden kecil di lapangan. Violate yang tidak hati-hati dengan langkahnya tersandung batu dan oleng. Aiacos refleks menangkap sang Behemoth sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Balon mereka jatuh, namun mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Karena posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kira-kira jarak antara hidung mereka hanya 10 cm dari satu sama lain.

Dan bukannya segera berdiri dengan benar, mereka malah berlama-lamaan berada di posisi itu. BGM-nya pas untuk adegan romantis, 'sih.

"WOI, JANGAN MESRA-MESRAAN DI SITU, WOI!" Yato meneriaki mereka.

"IYA! PUASA, TAUK! PUASA!" Tenma ikut berteriak.

"Mereka, 'kan, nggak puasa..." Teneo menimpali, meskipun ia juga agak tidak _sreg_ karena terlalu lama melihat pasangan dari tim Hades itu mesra-mesraan.

Lagu berganti setelah para pengawas lomba berhasil mengusir Aiacos dan Violate dari lapangan.

"_**Dasar kau, keong racun. Baru kenal, sudah ngajak tidur~**_**"**

"_That's it! I'm out of here!_" Kardia berteriak histeris dan berlari meninggalkan posnya saat lagu tersebut berkumandang.

Dégel menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik ke arah Seraphina dan Unity, yang tengah berjoget ala Sinta dan Jojo, lalu bergegas berlari menyusul Kardia. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menonton dua kakak beradik itu karena berbagai alasan...

"_**Kalau saya kaya,**__** a**__**duh aduh aduh**__**... **__**Mau beli mobil**__**, s**__**atu mobil baru, pake roda besar**__**. **__**Tempat duduk kuliiit**_**"**

"Oh, ini lagu dari bule asal Perancis yang jadi terkenal di Indonesia, itu, 'kan?"

Camus menolak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tahu teman-temannya sedang menatapnya, tapi ia tidak mau menanggapi mereka. Lebih baik diam dan melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang dari negara asalnya yang mau bernyanyi senorak itu.

"El Cid."

El Cid mendengar Sisyphus memanggilnya, tapi tidak menatap wajah partnernya itu. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi canggung dan kehilangan ritmenya. "Apa?"

"Maaf, tapi... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

"A—o, oi! Sisyphus!"

Tubuh Sisyphus terhuyung jatuh. Ia pingsan dengan wajah menghijau. Sepertinya mendengarkan lagu-lagu Indonesia yang super 'unik' itu membuatnya benar-benar lelah secara mental. Balon milik mereka jatuh dan keduanya dinyatakan gugur.

"_**Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya. Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang~**_**"**

"Sudah kuduga lagu ini juga bakal masuk," Rhadamantys menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ho~ ternyata kamu suka lagu-lagu dangdut Indonesia, ya?" Minos menyeringai usil.

"Bukan aku saja, tahu."

Sang Wyvern menunjuk ke arah 'para pejabat' tim mereka—Hades, Hypnos, Pandora, dan Thanatos. Sekilas, keempatnya terlihat duduk dengan kalem memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat, tubuh mereka menunjukkan sedikit reaksi atas alunan musik yang memenuhi Coliseum. Pandora menggoyangkan jempolnya, kedua Dewa Kembar menggerak-gerakkan kepala mereka mengikuti irama, dan Hades sendiri sepertinya ikut bernyanyi dengan suara super pelan.

Minos hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Siapa sangka banyak yang suka dangdut di kelompok mereka?

"_**Iwak peyek! Iwak peyek! Iwak peyek, nasi jagung! Sampek tuek, sampek nenek, trio macan tetap disanjung~**_**"**

Irama lagu semakin dipercepat, para peserta yang tersisa makin kewalahan menyesuaikan tarian, apalagi mempertahankan balon di antara dahi mereka. Tapi baik Mu dan Shaka maupun Seraphina dan Unity tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mereka berkonsentrasi penuh agar tidak terjatuh atau mengalami kecelakaan lain yang dapat menyebabkan mereka digugurkan lebih dulu daripada yang lain.

"Kepalaku pening kebanyakan mendengarkan lagu dangdut..." Hyoga memasang pose madesu, komplit dengan aura-aura suram.

"Hoi, kapan selesainya, 'nih?" Shiryu menyumpelkan kapas ke kupingnya. Meskipun ia sudah memakai penyumbat telinga, tapi tetap saja suara musik yang keluar dari empat _loudspeaker_ ukuran jumbo mencapai gendang telinganya.

"Tenang... paling sebentar lagi ada yang gugur karena..." Ikki menyeringai, siap mengganti lagu, "... lagu ini!"

"_**PON**__**PON way way way**__**, **__**PON**__**PON way PON way PON**__**PON**__**, **__**way way PON**__**PON**__**PON**__**, **__**way way PON way PON way way**__**!**_**"**

Dan sesuai dugaan, ada satu pasangan yang jatuh karena kaget. Pasangan itu adalah pasangan Mu-Shaka. Mu jatuh ala _gag comic_, meski ia tidak sendiri—sebagian besar penonton, peserta lomba yang berada di luar lapangan, para pengawas lomba, juga para panitia melakukan aksi konyol itu karena tidak menyangka lagu tersebut akan dimainkan.

"KENAPA MENDADAK KYARY PAMYU PAMYU!?" Saori dan Poseidon berteriak bersamaan.

"Cih, padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya..." Hades merutuk pelan.

Ikki bersikap masa bodo. Ia terus memainkan lagu itu sampai Sage menggeplak kepalanya dengan _harisen_ karena ternyata daritadi sang Cancer sudah memerintahkan DJ serampangan itu untuk mematikan musiknya.

Hasilnya, tim Poseidon berhasil mendapatkan 9 poin, melepaskan diri dari posisi rawan. Tim Saori mendapat 6 poin dan tim Sasha mendapat 3 poin, sementara tim Hades tidak mendapatkan poin karena gugur paling awal.

Atas kesuksesan ini, Poseidon dan anak buahnya bersorak ramai. Beberapa menangis terharu, bahagia karena tidak lagi khawatir harus mengepel Atlantis sampai kering. Hades dan Zeus menatap _illfeel_ sang Dewa Lautan sambil sedikit meratapi nasib karena memiliki saudara seperti itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah lomba ke-9 berakhir, akhirnya tiba saatnya lomba terakhir. Lomba yang tidak bisa disebut lomba karena tidak ada kata menang dan kalah dalam lomba yang satu ini. Lomba yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari lomba 17 Agustusan. Yap, panjat pinang.

Namun, jika biasanya lomba ini menggunakan pohon pinang yang sudah ditancapkan di tanah dan dilumuri oli dan pelumas, yang satu ini berbeda. Karena pesertanya adalah manusia-manusia _near superhuman_ yang kemampuannya di atas manusia rata-rata, panitia telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang pas untuk dipanjat: pilar Poseidon.

Sekarang pilar tersebut sudah berdiri menjulang di dalam Coliseum—_jangan bertanya!_. Tentunya bukan pilar yang asli. Hanya dibuat menyerupai salah satu pilar yang menjaga lautan di Bumi. Meski hanya tiruan, tingginya bukan main-main. Siapapun yang mencoba mendongakan kepala untuk melihat puncaknya akan disapa cahaya matahari dan sakit leher. Maksudnya, pilar itu begitu tinggi sampai-sampai tidak terlihat puncaknya. Beberapa orang malah curiga bahwa pilar itu tidak memiliki puncak dan ucapan Zeus bahwa hadiah yang bisa diambil di puncak pilar itu sebenarnya bohong.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo mulai memanjat!" titah pengawas lomba kali ini, Seiya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini daftar hadiah yang disediakan di atas sana," Shiryu membagi-bagikan kertas memo berisi daftar hadiah kepada tiap ketua tim. "Tiap tim hanya boleh mengambil maksimal tiga barang dari atas sana."

Keempat grup membentuk kerumunan mereka masing-masing, riuh mendiskusikan mau mengambil apa dari puncak pilar.

"Jadi… kita mau mengambil apa?" Sasha memperlihatkan daftar hadiah yang ia pegang kepada anak buahnya.

"Terserah Athena-_sama_ saja," jawab Sisyphus. "Tapi kalau bisa, jangan benda berteknologi tinggi."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku mau _mini compo_!" Kardia memprotes, namun langsung dijitak oleh Dégel.

"Bisa gawat kalau ada barang yang seharusnya belum diciptakan pada jaman kita terbawa saat kita pulang nanti."

"Kalau begitu, pilihannya jadi semakin sedikit…" Shion ikut membaca kertas memo tersebut. "Kita bisa mengambil buku-buku dan..."

"_K__itchen knife set_," pinta Aldebaran saat matanya menangkap nama benda itu di antara deretan barang-barang lainnya. "Yang saya miliki sekarang ini mulai terasa tidak enak digunakan, jadi..."

"Baiklah, jadi sepeda gunung, _kitchen knife set_..." Saori menandai barang-barang yang dikehendaki _Saint_-nya. "Apa lagi?"

"Anggur Loraine." Poseidon tersenyum lebar. "Satu kotak penuh, katanya. Cukup untuk jangka waktu lama."

"Apa Anda tidak akan dimarahi istri Anda?" Seraphina iseng bertanya.

"Tidak masalah. Amphitrite sendiri lumayan menyenangi minuman anggur. Dia seorang _wine sommelier_[1] yang baik, kau tahu?"

Pandora tampak menandai beberapa barang di daftar milik tim Hades. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh kepada junjungannya. "Begitu saja sudah cukup, _milord?_"

Setelah Hades mengangguk, wanita berambut hitam itu menyerahkan kertas memo di tangannya kepada Rhadamantys. Menggenggam kertas itu dengan erat, Rhadamantys lalu mengerahkan cosmo-nya dan melesat terbang menuju puncak pilar. Tindakannya ini membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian banyak orang, karena ia yang paling pertama memulai mencoba mencapai puncak pilar.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mulai," Ikki menengadah, mencoba melihat sejauh mana Rhadamantys terbang.

"... Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau yang bisa terbang sambil memakai zirah itu berasal dari tim Spectra semua," Shun melirik Aiolos dan Sisyphus yang _cloth_-nya memiliki bagian sayap tapi tidak bisa digunakan untuk terbang.

"Aku juga bisa terbang!" celetuk Seiya, tak terima karena merasa dilupakan.

"Iya, tapi punyamu itu 'kan dipakai pada saat-saat tertentu," balas Hyoga kalem.

"Ah, yang lainnya kelihatannya sudah selesai berdiskusi, tuh," ucap Shiryu, yang menyadari bahwa tiap tim tidak lagi berkerumun mengitari pemimpin masing-masing. "Kira-kira mereka mau pakai cara apa, ya? Apa pakai psikokinesis-nya Mu dan Shion?"

Dohko, Hakurei, dan Sage tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan para _Bronze Saints_, membuat kelima pemuda itu kaget, malu, sekaligus bingung. "Kalian ini," sang Libra memulai setelah meredakan tawanya, "apa sudah lupa kalau ada cara yang lebih praktis daripada terbang apalagi telekinesis?"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Dohko, tiga orang Gemini dari tiga kelompok berbeda bersamaan meneriakkan nama salah satu teknik mereka.

"_ANOTHER DIMENSION!_"

Udara bergetar kala ruang dimensi terbelah oleh kekuatan ketiga Gemini—Defteros, Kanon, dan Saga. Ya, mereka menggunakan jurus mereka sendiri untuk berpindah ke puncak pilar.

"Aha. Benar juga, ya," Ikki terlihat sedikit kecewa karena keempat tim tampaknya tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam proses mencapai puncak, di mana hadiah-hadiah disediakan. "Harusnya kita larang mereka untuk menggunakan jurus, supaya lebih seru."

"Kalau seperti itu bisa-bisa halaman cerita ini habis dipakai mereka untuk membahas cara memanjat pilar tanpa menggunakan jurus apapun," Hakurei menimpali.

Shun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, terlihat bingung. "Tapi kenapa tim Spectra tidak pakai jurus itu juga? Di tim mereka, 'kan, ada Aspros!"

"Tebakanku dia menolak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu mereka," Sage terkekeh. "Khas dia."

Beberapa menit berselang semenjak trio Gemini dan Rhadamantys bergerak ke puncak pilar. Mereka yang tidak sibuk mengambil hadiah—para peserta yang tersisa di bagian dasar, para pengawas lomba, para panitia, dan juga seluruh penonton lainnya—mengobrol dengan satu sama lain tentang berbagai macam hal, santai menunggu wakil mereka kembali sambil membawa hadiah dari atas sana. Namun kedamaian itu berlangsung singkat, karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan-ledakan yang membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke atas.

"Itu..." Marin memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi nun jauh di atas sana. "_Wyvern_ dan... Gemini Defteros?"

"Benar."

Sekali lagi udara di sekitar mereka berputar dan Saga muncul. Melihatnya yang agak kerepotan membawa begitu banyak barang—sepeda gunung, laptop, sekotak _knife set_, sebuah peti berisi sejumlah anggur yang didobel fungsinya menjadi wadah sebuah _dress_, buku kamus, _netbook_, dan ponsel Android—beberapa rekannya spontan membantu membawakan barang-barang tersebut.

Usai mengucapkan "trims" pelan dan kedua tangannya terbebas dari segala macam beban, Saga menatap Sasha dan Julian bergantian. Ia tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh keduanya. "Defteros dan Kanon sedang baku hantam dengan Rhadamantys di atas sana. Penyebabnya sepele, 'sih... tapi, tenang saja. Barang yang kalian inginkan sudah kubawa turun."

"Oh... terima kasih, Gemini," Sasha tersenyum lembut, yang membuat pipi Saga sedikit merona merah.

"Lalu? Hal sepele apa yang kau maksud itu?" Julian mengernyit heran, meskipun ia tidak memandang Saga melainkan menengadahkan kepalanya, memperhatikan langit yang dipenuhi asap hasil ledakan jurus-jurus.

"Memperebutkan hadiah."

Perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan kala Hades angkat suara dan masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka. Dewa dengan surai hitam itu berjalan mendekati peti anggur yang diletakan di tanah, tak jauh dari barisan pengawas lomba. Ia menatap apa-apa saja yang ditumpuk di dalamnya, benda-benda yang membuat anggur yang disimpan di dalam kotak kayu tersebut tak terlihat.

"Gaun ini," Hades masih terus menatap ke bawah, "hanya disediakan satu, bukan?"

"A—ah, ya, benar," Shaina, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan peti tersebut, mengangguk. "Semua barang yang ada di daftar hanya disediakan satu buah."

Hades mendengus—atau malah tertawa dari hidung? Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasha sambil berkata, "Kau sudah memiliki banyak pakaian. Untuk apa memilih untuk mengambil gaun?"

Sasha tampak sedikit ragu, apakah lebih baik ia menjawab pertanyaan si 'paman' atau tidak. Namun belum sempat ia bicara, Saori tiba-tiba saja menjawab untuknya,

"Bukankah wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk menginginkan sebuah gaun yang indah, Paman? Bagaimanapun juga, kami ingin terlihat cantik dalam berbagai macam pakaian."

Dewa bawah tanah itu memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif mendengar jawaban keponakannya yang berasal dari abad ke-20. Diam sejenak, ia kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah pengawas lomba. "_Well_? Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Cepat lerai peserta yang bertengkar di atas sana itu."

.

.

.

"—dan, juara umum dari perlombaan ini adalah..." Zeus berhenti sejenak untuk memberi kesan dramatis, "Tim _Gold Saints_ abad 20!"

Saori bergerak maju ke depan mendekati 'ayah'-nya untuk menerima piala, diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan para penonton. Banyak dari mereka yang mengelu-elukan namanya sementara Zeus menjabat tangannya, memberi selamat.

Setelah Saori melenggang pergi, kembali ke kumpulan anak buahnya, Zeus kembali mengumumkan dengan suara toa-nya: "Kelompok yang mendapat perolehan nilai terendah adalah tim _Gold Saints_ abad 18. Seperti yang telah dinyatakan sebelumnya, grup ini akan menerima hukuman, yang akan dilaksanakan besok."

Sasha tersenyum tipis dan berulang kali mengatakan "tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah" sementara prajurit-prajuritnya tidak berhenti meminta maaf karena menganggap kekalahan ini adalah kesalahan mereka. Zeus kemudian menyatakan bahwa perlombaan resmi berakhir. Segera setelahnya, penonton berangsur-angsur meninggalkan tempat duduk dan pengawas lomba bergerak untuk membereskan segala macam atribut perlombaan.

Setelah segala tetek bengek itu berakhir, sebuah pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan suksesnya perlombaan berskala besar pertama yang diadakan di Sanctuary digelar. Yang boleh menghadirinya hanyalah para panitia, pengawas lomba, dan peserta lomba. Gelak tawa terdengar tak henti-hentinya semenjak pesta dimulai. Semuanya—baik para _Saints, Mariners,_ maupun _Spectres_—saling mengobrol dan bersenda gurau dengan satu sama lain. Memang ada sedikit pertengkaran, namun tidak sampai baku hantam.

Mari kita tengok keadaan di salah satu sudut ruang pesta. Kakak beradik asal Bluegaard tampak asyik bercengkerama dengan Poseidon dan Amphitrite selama beberapa saat, sebelum pasangan suami istri itu pergi untuk mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Seraphina mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya ketika ia menguap kecil, dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan adiknya.

"Kak, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar sekarang. Bisa-bisa kau ambruk kalau menemaniku terus," Unity menatapnya cemas.

Sang kakak tertawa pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkan dirinya. _Well_, harus diakui ia sedikit mengantuk dan malam sudah mulai larut, jadi tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan ruang pesta sekarang. "Aku mengerti. Nikmati pestanya, Unity."

"Ya... oh, sebentar, Kak."

Seraphina, yang baru saja membalikkan badan, menoleh ke arah adiknya. Sang _Sea Dragon_ tampak melambai ke arah seseorang, seolah memanggil seseorang itu untuk mendekat. Setelah dilihat lagi, rupanya ia melambai ke arah Dégel. _Saint_ Aquarius itu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, namun sebelum bisa mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Unity keburu mendorongnya bersamaan dengan Seraphina kea rah pintu keluar.

"Antarkan Seraphina kembali ke kamarnya, oke? Dia sudah kecapekan tuh."

"Oh... tentu saja."

"U-Unity! Aku bisa sendiri!" Seraphina sedikit panik karena adiknya itu sengaja membuatnya berduaan dengan Dégel.

Tapi Unity menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Ini tempat asing, Kak. Sebaiknya kau diantar Dégel saja, oke?"

Gadis asal Bluegaard itu menghela napas. Tidak ada pilihan lain; ia pasrah saja diantar Dégel ke kamarnya, yang tidak begitu jauh dari bangunan tempat pesta berlangsung. Selama beberapa saat keduanya sama-sama diam, tidak berani membuat topik pembicaraan apapun. Mereka sama-sama belum menyiapkan hati untuk dibiarkan berdua saja. Meski begitu, saat Seraphina menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya itu tengah menenteng sebuah _paper shopping bag_ di satu tangan.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa itu, Dégel?"

"Apa?" Ksatria es itu spontan berhenti karena tidak menyangka akan ditanyai. Ia melihat ke benda yang ditatap Seraphina dan langsung mengerti. "Ah, ini... gaun." Perlahan pipinya mulai merona seraya melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan, "Gaun untuk Anda, Seraphina-_sama_."

"Untukku?"

Dégel mengangguk lalu menyodorkan tas kertas tersebut. Seraphina menerima dan melihat isinya—sebuah _evening gown_ berwarna biru lavender yang penuh dengan renda manis. Ia merasa pernah melihat gaun itu di suatu tempat...

"Tunggu sebentar... bukankah ini gaun yang diambilkan Gemini Defteros saat lomba tadi?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, ini milik Dewi Athena," Seraphina menyerahkan kembali tas berisi gaun tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Bukan begitu," Dégel menolak menerima tas itu lagi. "Memang tim kami yang mengambil gaun itu, tapi Athena-_sama_ mengijinkan kami untuk memilih barang yang kami inginkan dari daftar hadiah. Dia tidak ada niat untuk mengambil apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan karena saya lihat ada gaun di daftar itu, makanya aku meminta untuk diambilkan. Saya merasa gaunnya akan pantas Anda kenakan dan firasat saya ternyata benar. Tadinya saya ingin menyerahkannya pada Anda besok pagi..."

Keduanya kembali diam dan saling menatap selama beberapa saat, lalu segera memalingkan wajah saat merasakan wajah sendiri menghangat. Ada jeda lama yang hanya diisi dengan bunyi rerumputan dan daun-daun di pohon bergemeresak dihembus angin malam. Kali ini, yang memecah keheningan itu adalah Dégel.

"Kalau Anda memang tidak menginginkannya, bisa saya kembalikan pada Athena-_sama_."

"Eh? Ah, tidak usah," Seraphina berganti memeluk tas kertas itu, seolah-olah melindunginya dari tangan Dégel—padahal _Saint_ Aquarius itu tidak membuat gerakan apapun. "Kalau memang tidak masalah bagimu dan Athena-_sama_, aku terima. Terima kasih, Dégel."

Ucapan terima kasih yang diiringi senyuman lebar yang luar biasa manis itu kembali membuat wajah Dégel memerah untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu. Tapi ia tetap ingat untuk bersikap sopan, sehingga segera setelah ia menguasai diri lagi, ia membalas senyum Seraphina dan berkata, "Sama-sama, Seraphina-_sama_."

"Oh, dan... Dégel?"

"Ya?"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus berhenti menggunakan bahasa sopan dan panggil aku tanpa embel-embel kehormatan kalau kita berdua saja, 'kan?"

Dégel mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum—meski kali ini lebih rileks.

"Baiklah, Seraphina."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

[1] _Wine sommelier_: ahli _wine_, pandai dalam menentukan kualitas sebuah _wine_ dan mencocokan _wine_ dengan makanan yang disiapkan.


	7. Chapter 7: Penyiksaan

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-_review_! Sini kucium satu-satu :3

**Title: **Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc

**Warnings:** OOC, hint of slash, italic abuse, lebay-_bordering_-gaje

**Disclaimer:** karakternya punya Masami Kurumada dan Shiori Teshirogi, ide-idenya punya saya dan kumpulan fans Saint Seiya di berbagai macam socmed.

_._

_._

_._

**Saint Seiya: 17 Agustus Arc**

_**Chapter 7: Penyiksaan**_

.

.

.

Esok paginya, _Pope Hall_ disulap menjadi ruang rapat. Empat dewa-dewi sudah berkumpul bersama anak buah mereka masing-masing—para peserta lomba tempo hari—untuk melakukan musyawarah tentang hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan untuk tim yang kalah. Sasha dan para _Saint_-nya waswas memikirkan keputusan macam apa yang akan dihasilkan pada rapat ini.

"Jadi," Hades yang mulai bosan karena baik saudara maupun keponakan-keponakannya tidak ada yang mau mulai berbicara, "ide seperti apa yang kalian punya?"

"Aku, 'sih, inginnya mengultimatum mereka untuk menjadi anak buahku."

Komentar Poseidon itu membuat para _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18 mengernyit tak senang dan siap melancarkan jurus masing-masing kea rah sang Dewa Lautan. Beruntung Sasha segera menghentikan mereka dengan membalas, "Itu terlalu berlebihan."

Poseidon menyeringai tipis, puas karena berhasil mengisengi kelompok yang satu itu. Saori Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tugas memimpin rapat. Keempat dewa-dewi itu mulai berdiskusi dengan teratur, mengajukan usulan-usulan seperti membuat para _Saint_ menari (usulan Hades, yang diduga diutarakan karena dia ingin coretikutcoret melihat mereka berjoget diiringi musik dangdut lagi), membuat masakan khas negara masing-masing (segera ditolak begitu Albafica menyeletuk pelan, "kalau kalian mau makan _rizogalo_ beracun, 'sih, tidak masalah"), dan lain sebagainya.[1]

Para anak buah yang bosan dan masa bodoh karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyatakan pendapat mereka akhirnya malah mengobrol satu sama lain demi mengusir rasa suntuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dewa Zeus sama yang lainnya ke mana, deh? Kok bukan mereka yang menentukan hukuman buat tim yang kalah?" Milo bertanya.

"Katanya, 'sih, dia sama panitia lainnya udah balik ke Olympus..." sahut Aiolia.

"Kok, nggak bertanggung jawab banget, kayaknya. Habis selesai pidato, nonton kita dipermaluin gara-gara ikut lomba-lomba aneh, ngasih pidato lagi, terus langsung pulang, gitu, nggak minta maaf atau bilang terima kasih?" Aphrodite menggerundel pelan.

"Iya, tuh. Mereka nggak nitip pesan ke pengawas lomba, ya?" dahi Regulus berkerut.

"Kalau mereka memang titip pesan, palingan guruku atau _Pope_ Sage sudah ada di sini untuk menyampaikannya pada kita," jawab Shion kalem.

"Eh iya, mereka berdua ke mana?" Kanon menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak menemukan sosok para pengawas lomba di dalam ruangan.

"Kemarin malam waktu pesta, 'sih, bilangnya dapat hadiah _voucher_ ke pemandian air panas _Thermopylae_, sebagai pengganti honor karena sudah mau jadi pengawas dan repot-repot, begitu," Defteros menjelaskan.

"Terus yang lainnya juga dapat tiket ke taman bermain atau ke tempat-tempat hiburan lainnya, makanya mereka nggak ada di sini," Saga menambahkan.

"Pantesan tadi pagi aku lihat _Roushi_ turun dari Acropolis bareng para _Bronze Saints_. Kukira mereka mau jalan-jalan pagi aja, eh ternyata..." Aiolos geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Dohko," Hasgard ikut berbicara, "waktu ngobrol semalam dengannya, dia bilang Dewa Zeus dan lainnya sengaja membiarkan Athena-_sama_ dan yang lain untuk menentukan hukuman sebagai semacam permintaan maaf karena sudah menertawakan kita habis-habisan kemarin."

"Apa, 'tuh, minta maafnya, 'kok, dengan cara menghukum tim yang kalah!" Mu mendesis sebal. Dia agak tidak rela gurunya serta inkarnasi kawan-kawannya harus menerima penderitaan tambahan. Atas simpatinya itu, Shion menghadiahinya sebuah elusan di kepala, yang sukses membuat rambut ungu si domba muda sedikit berantakan.

"Sebenarnya nggak masalah, 'sih," Deathmask nimbrung ke dalam pembicaraan mereka, "soalnya asyik ngeliat mereka ngelakuin hal-hal yang malu-maluin! Myowahahaha!"

"Hoi, Cancer yang di sana!"

Rombongan _Gold Saints_ itu spontan menghentikan percakapan mereka yang ngalor ngidul dan menoleh kea rah asal suara. Adalah Thanatos yang berseru sambil tadi. Manigoldo nyaris balas menyentaknya karena mengira Thanatos hendak mengajak ribut, namun ia segera menyadari kalau sang Dewa Kematian tengah menatap tajam reinkarnasinya, Deathmask. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu senang.

"Suaramu mengganggu rapat! Mentang-mentang kalian tidak menyumbang ide maupun pendapat, jangan seenaknya ribut!" hardiknya.

Diomeli begitu, bukannya introspeksi diri, Deathmask malah membalas, "Ih, sensi! Yang lain nggak ada yang protes, 'kok! Kamu aja yang sewot!"

"Sebenarnya, Cancer, aku juga tidak senang mendengar suaramu yang volumenya kelewat besar itu," Hades angkat suara. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu yang digunakan untuk rapat ini, seolah dengan melakukannya ia bisa menjaga agar kontrol dirinya tidak lepas. "Kusarankan kau diam atau aku terpaksa membuat salah satu keponakanku di sini bersedih." Diam sejenak, dewa dengan surai hitam itu menambahkan dalam bentuk gumaman, "Meski sebenarnya tidak masalah, 'sih."

"Sudahlah, Paman," Saori menyela sebelum pertengkaran bodoh itu menjadi lebih serius. "Toh hukumannya sudah ditetapkan."

"Serius? Kok cepet banget?" Kardia kaget. Maklum, daritadi dia konsentrasi mengikuti obrolan ngalor ngidul kawan-kawannya dan bukannya memperhatikan rapat keempat dewa-dewi.

Sasha tertawa kecil. "Diputuskan kalau kita boleh memilih melakukan tiga macam hukuman dari daftar yang disediakan. Iya, daftar. Dewa-dewi yang lain tidak bisa memutuskan satu hukuman yang benar-benar mereka sukai, jadilah Seraphina-_sama_ mengusulkan supaya semua ide hukuman ditampung dan kita diijinkan untuk memilih tiga dari semua ide itu."

"… Firasatku nggak enak," Albafica menggumam pelan.

"Lalu… mana daftar yang dimaksud?" Sisyphus bertanya mewakili teman-temannya.

Seraphina, sang sekretaris dan notulis rapat dadakan, mengoper sebuah kertas catatan kepada Sasha. Sang dewi balas memberikannya pada Sisyphus, dan anak buahnya segera mengitari sang Sagittarius untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

.

.

.

**DAFTAR HUKUMAN:**

1. Mengepel seluruh tangga Sanctuary sambil telanjang dada

2. Lompat kodok dari kuil Aries sampai kamar Pope lalu kembali lagi

3. Merayu _Lizard_ Misty

4. Membotaki kepala

5. Berdandan _crossplay_ dan melakukan _cabaret_

6. Mengenakan kostum _maid_ dan melayani para partisipan lomba yang lain seharian penuh

7. Melakukan adegan rate M sambil direkam

8. Mendengarkan Shaka berceramah sambil duduk bersimpuh selama 4 jam non stop

.

.

.

Daftar tersebut sukses membuat mulut para _Saint_ menganga lebar dan mengundang tawa para Marina dan Spectra.

"... Kok nggak ada yang mendingan sama sekali..." El Cid berkomentar pertama kali.

Defteros mendengus pelan, "Lompat kodok bisa dibilang ringan, tuh. Tapi dijamin kita bakal lumpuh selama beberapa saat."

"Aku nggak mau yang nomer empat!" Kardia histeris memegangi rambutnya, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang membawa gunting atau mesin cukur rambut di sana yang siap membabat habis surai biru keunguannya yang indah.

"Yang nomer tiga juga jangan," ucap Albafica dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia merinding membayangkan harus merayu _Saint_ yang—menurut cerita Dohko—paling kemayu itu.

"Ini pasti ada campur tangan _fujoshi_," Shion menuduh. Bukan tanpa alasan, 'sih. Habisnya, tidak terbayang kalau salah satu dari tiga dewa-dewi itu mengusulkan agar mereka melakukan poin delapan.

... oke, bukannya tidak mungkin, sebenarnya. Tapi bukan waktunya membahas hal itu.

"Jadi... mau pilih yang mana?" Regulus menatap senior-seniornya.

Hasgard mengelus-elus janggutnya. "Kalau memang mau yang ringan, 'sih, berarti nomer dua, delapan, dan... antara yang nomer satu dan nomer enam, ya?"

"Kok nomer lima nggak diikutsertakan?"

"Kamu mau pakai baju perempuan, Regulus?"

"... Nggak, 'sih."

"Berarti memakai baju _maid_ juga dicoreng, dan," Sisyphus melirik kawan-kawannya, "sisanya tinggal ngepel dengan telanjang dada."

"E-eh!?"

Para _Gold Saints_ kontan menoleh ke arah asal suara—Sasha. Wajah gadis itu berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Matanya membesar, merefleksikan rasa kaget dan sedikit ketakutan. Anak buahnya menatapnya keheranan, ingin bertanya kenapa sang dewi tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi, namun ucapan Asmita menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Athena-_sama_ juga harus menjalani hukuman karena beliau termasuk bagian kelompok yang kalah, bukan?"

...

"OH IYA!" Wajah Regulus ikut-ikutan memerah. Bukan hanya dia saja, sebenarnya. Seluruh kamerad-kameradnya ikut memakai ekspresi yang sama saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka melakukan hukuman 'mengepel sambil bertelanjang dada'. "Paman! Aku mau, deh, pakai baju cewek!"

El Cid mengangguk. "_Crossplay_ ataupun memakai baju _maid_ tidak masalah."

"Nggak!" Manigoldo memprotes dengan lantang. "Ogah pake baju cewek! _No_!"

"Manigoldo, kamu tega ngebiarin Athena-_sama_ menunjukkan auratnya demi menuruti keinginan kita?" Sisyphus berusaha agar tetap kalem.

"Iya, gue tega. Lagian, aurat apaan? Biasanya juga pakai gaun tipis terus pamer dada, ampe kelihatan belahannya lagi!"

"MANIGOLDO!"

Jadilah para _Saint_ itu bertengkar untuk menentukan ulang hukuman yang mereka ambil, yang sekiranya tidak akan menyulitkan baik junjungan mereka maupun diri mereka sendiri. Sementara pria-pria itu cekcok, kelompok Marina dan kelompok Spectra asyik menonton dan sesekali tertawa cekikikan kala terjadi sesuatu hal yang lucu; misalnya saat Manigoldo dimarahi, atau Regulus bertanya polos dan membuat senior-seniornya kelabakan.

Singkat cerita, mereka akhirnya mencapai kata mufakat.

"Jadi... kalian akan mendengarkan ceramah dari Virgo Shaka, merayu _Lizard_ Misty, dan memakai baju _maid_ untuk melayani peserta lomba yang lain. Benar begitu?"

Sasha mengangguk, lalu melirik rekan sesama dewa dan dewi-nya. Poseidon menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara berbalik menghadap ke tembok, tapi dilihat dari cara bahunya bergerak naik turun, sudah jelas bahwa ia masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Hades menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulut dan sebagian besar wajahnya, tapi seringainya yang selebar kucing Cheshire tidak bisa disembunyikan. Saori tersenyum biasa, tapi tampaknya ia juga mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Sungguh, penderitaan kelompok abad ke-18 ini rasanya berat sekali...

.

.

.

**Hukuman pertama: Mendengarkan Shaka berceramah dhamma selama 4 jam non stop sambil duduk bersimpuh.**

Kelompok yang kalah dikumpulkan di kuil Virgo untuk menerima ceramah dari si pemilik kuil, Shaka. Dua belas orang itu duduk manis, menunggu Shaka yang duduk bersila di depan mereka untuk memulai ceramah. Sebagian dari mereka waswas, berharap mereka bisa menjalani hukuman ini dengan selamat.

"Sabbam Rasam Dhammaraso Jināti, Sabbam Ratim Dhammaratī Jinatiti." Reinkarnasi Asmita tersebut mulai berbicara setelah yakin suasana benar-benar hening. "Rasa Kebenaran mengalahkan segenap rasa lainnya. Kegembiraan dalam Kebenaran mengalahkan segenap kegembiraan lainnya. Dhammapada, bait ke-345."

Sepuluh menit pertama...

"... Bagaimana bisa merasakan kesejukan Dhamma, cara untuk meraih dan menikmati kabahagiaan hidup itu sendiri tidak diketahuinya..."

Suasana tenang dan khidmat. Belum ada reaksi apa-apa dari

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

"... Karena tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siraman air Dhamma sedikitpun, maka dapat kita bayangkan betapa panasnya pikiran manusia..."

Kardia, Manigoldo, dan Regulus mulai bergoyang-goyang dari posisi duduk mereka.

Sejam kemudian...

"... Tiga mara penggoda yang menyamar atau menyerupai wanita-wanita cantik adalah wujud dari keindahan materi yang dapat membuat orang terlena dan terbuai. Tetapi..."

El Cid menguap lebar, namun buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat tanda-tanda Shaka akan membuka mata.

Dua jam berlalu sejak dimulainya ceramah...

"... orang yang memberikan argumentasi demikian, apakah bukan dengan melimpah ruahnya materi sehingga seseorang dapat memuaskan nafsu-nafsu keinginannya dan di situlah rasa bahagia dapat diperoleh? Karena, ibarat orang..."

Defteros dan Hasgard mulai mengantuk dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung Shion dan Sisyphus, yang duduk di belakang mereka, segera membantu keduanya agar tetap terjaga.

Tinggal sejam sebelum ceramah berakhir...

Sasha terhuyung, jatuh bersandar di bahu Asmita yang ada di sebelahnya. Para _Gold Saints _panik, bimbang apakah harus tetap diam di tempat atau membangunkan sang dewi sebelum kena marah Shaka. Sang Virgo, yang memberi ceramah, menghentikan ceramahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali berbicara.

Selalu ada pengecualian untuk titisan Dewi Athena.

Beberapa detik menjelang waktu habis...

"... Oleh karena itu, marilah kita memahami dan menghayati Dhamma, agar kita selalu hidup bahagia. Berkeyakinan pada Dhamma nan agung. Tanpa nafsu, tenang dan penuh bahagia. Berkeyakinan pada Sangha nan agung. Ladang pembuat jasa yang tiada bandingnya."

Begitu Shaka mengakhiri ceramahnya, sontak para _Gold Saints_ menghela napas panjang. Beberapa malah membaca hamdalah atau puji-pujian syukur lainnya. Asmita membangunkan Sasha dan tersenyum kalem saat gadis itu terbangun dengan wajah memerah, malu karena telah membiarkan dirinya sendiri tidur beralaskan bahu si ksatria buta.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita segera ke tempat pelaksanaan hukuman selanjutnya," tukas Albafica seraya berdiri dan merenggangkan badan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kardia, Manigoldo, dan Regulus berteriak bersamaan, membuat rekan-rekan mereka menoleh. Ketiganya masih duduk bersimpuh di tempat awal.

Dégel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kalian? Ayo, berdiri."

"Itu dia masalahnya," Kardia mendesis tak senang. Protesnya dilanjutkan oleh Regulus dengan nada setengah merengek, "Kita nggak bisa berdiri gara-gara kesemutan! Bantuin, Pamaaaaan!"

Sisyphus menepuk jidatnya. Susah, punya keponakan di usia muda sepertinya...

.

.

.

**Hukuman kedua: Merayu _Lizard_ Misty.**

Sebelas orang pejantan tangguh yang namanya harum karena status mereka sebagai _Gold Saint_ dan jasa mereka dalam Perang Suci abad ke-18, berkumpul di salah satu sudut kuil Virgo. Tiga dari mereka—Hasgard, Regulus, dan Kardia—tampak memeluk rekan terdekat mereka sambil menangis.

Ya, menangis.

"Oi, udah dong nangisnya! Disuruh Saori-_sama_ ke _Pope Hall_, tuh!"

Pelaku kejahatan yang menyebabkan tiga orang ksatria yang telah disebutkan di atas menangis berjalan keluar dari arah taman Twin Sala, yang menjadi tempat hukuman kedua. Ya, dialah Misty, (sepertinya) satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuat para _Saint_ gemetar bahkan menangis karena ngeri. Kardia dan Regulus makin beringsut di dalam pelukan Dégel dan Sisyphus, mata mereka menatap benci Misty. Ditatap seperti itu, sang _Silver Saint_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Lho, ini pada kenapa, 'nih?"

Suara yang amat sangat familiar itu membuat Shion menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kuil. "Dohko, 'kok, di sini?"

Dohko berjalan mendekati kawan-kawannya dan Misty sambil tetap memasang ekspresi bingung. "'Kok pertanyaannya begitu? Capek-capek abis pulang dari nganterin bocah-bocah buat naik bis di Athens, eh, bukannya disapa 'selamat datang' malah dikasih pertanyaan dingin begitu. Sakiiiiiiit hati ini!"

Kamerad-kameradnya _sweatdrop_ berat. Dohko kesambet apa mendadak ngomongnya jadi seperti itu?

"Mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'kok, Dohko," akhirnya Sasha yang memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Hanya... kelelahan setelah menjalani hukuman."

"Hukuman? Memang apa hukumannya?"

"Mereka mesti ngegombalin _moi_," giliran Misty yang menjawab. [2]

"Serius?" Dohko sumringah. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya seperti apa gaya kawan-kawannya, yang notabene lebih sering ngobrol tentang bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung. Bahkan El Cid dan Manigoldo yang berasal dari dua negara yang terkenal akan kemampuan para kaum Adam-nya untuk memikat hati wanita juga jarang mengungkit-ungkit topik tentang perempuan. Sampai-sampai ia sempat mengira kalau semua _Saint_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu gay, meskipun tuduhan itu dipatahkan kala sejarah mengaitkan mereka dengan Seraphina of Bluegaard dan _Crane_ Yuzuriha.

Misty terkikik pelan. "Dua rius, _Roushi_! Sampai kaget, lho, ternyata mereka lumayan jago ngegombal."

"Wah, cerita dong!"

"Ah, daripada cerita, mending kita nonton bareng rekamannya, deh!"

Mata Defteros membelalak lebar. "Rekaman? Tadi kita direkam?"

"Iya, dong. Kapan lagi bisa ngeliat _Gold Saints_ ngegombal? Makanya Pisces sama Siren ngebantuin _moi_ buat ngerekam semuanya."

"Hoi, jangan ngomong-ngomong, dong!"

Yang barusan berbicara adalah Aphrodite. Androgini satu itu mengintip keluar dari balik tiang bersama Siren Sorrento. Mereka sama-sama memegang _handycam_. Kelihatannya mereka daritadi asyik merekam sosok para _Gold Saints_ yang pundung di pojok kuil Virgo.

"Maaf, ya, soalnya ini perintah Poseidon-_sama_," Sorrento tersenyum tipis.

"Dan sebelum kalian ngomong, nggak, daku nggak bakal memusnahkan rekaman ini, nggak peduli kalian mau nyembah-nyembah macam apa juga!" tambah Aphrodite, yang diakhiri dengan tawa ala tokoh antagonis di film-film.

"Kenapa kita harus menyembah ke kamu kalau kita bisa menghabisi nyawamu?" Albafica tersenyum sadis, mengeluarkan mawar andalannya entah dari mana.

Sisyphus _sweatdrop_. "Kalem, Albafica, kalem. Itu reinkarnasimu, lho."

"Masa bodo'. Lebih baik saya reinkarnasi jadi ikan daripada jadi manusia macam dia."

Misty tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'OMG-apa-akhirnya-jadi-gila?'. Setelah ia berhenti, barulah ia berkata, "Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan membiarkan kami memiliki rekaman itu... tapi kami sudah memprediksi hal ini dan memanggil seseorang untuk mengatasinya!"

Belum sempat satupun dari mereka menanyakan maksud ucapan Misty, tiba-tiba saja kesebelas _Gold Saints_ yang tertekan jiwanya itu merasakan sesuatu mengikat tubuh mereka. Albafica, yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama, langsung mengerti.

"_Griffin_ Minos...!"

"Iyaaa? Kamu manggil aku, sayang?"

Minos mendadak muncul dari balik tiang. Juga. Dan ia tidak sendiri—Balron Lune bersama dengannya. Albafica dan Shion mengerutkan dahi, sama-sama tidak senang melihat kedua _Spectra_ itu di hadapan mereka, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lune hanya tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi di wajah sang _Saint_ Aries, sementara Minos tertawa pelan dan berkata,

"Kamu merengut begitu makin manis, deh, yang."

Kalau saja Minos berjalan lebih dekat lagi dan tangannya tidak terikat benang sialan yang dikendalikan Minos, Albafica akan mempersembahkan ratusan mawar (beracun) pada sang Griffin.

"Minos-_sama_, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat membawa mereka untuk menjalani hukuman ketiga. Hades-_sama_ dan yang lainnya pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu," tegur Lune, secara tidak langsung meringankan penderitaan Albafica dari keharusan mendengarkan gombalan-gombalan Minos.

"Aku tahu, Lune. Nah, mari, tuan-tuan _Gold Saints_ sekalian. Anda juga, Dewi Athena."

Menggerakkan jarinya, kesebelas _Gold Saints_ ia buat agar berjalan mengikuti dirinya dan Lune keluar dari kuil Virgo. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memedulikan protes dan sumpah serapah yang diutarakan beberapa dari prajurit-prajurit loyal Athena itu. Sasha menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan menyusul, meninggalkan Dohko dan ketiga androgini di sana.

"Nah, karena sekarang sudah sepi... yuk kita edit rekamannya!" ajak Sorrento senang.

"Yuk! Ah, _Roushi_ ikut, yuk! Daripada nggak ada kerjaan," Aphrodite menawari.

Dohko tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Lumayan, bisa menjadi orang pertama yang melihat hasil rekaman teman-temannya menggombali Misty.

.

.

.

**Hukuman ketiga: Melayani para partisipan lomba yang lain seharian penuh sambil mengenakan seragam _maid_.**

Bayangkan betapa malunya para _Gold Saints_ abad ke-18 ketika mereka masuk ke dalam _Pope Hall_, yang dijadikan tempat pelaksanaan hukuman ketiga, sambil mengenakan kostum _French maid_.

Bayangkan betapa malunya mereka saat puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung kaki dibalut dalam busana serba hitam plus apron putih berenda.

Bayangkan betapa malunya mereka saat satu persatu mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mulai tertawa, bersiul, dan berteriak jahil seperti "Kalian seksi banget!", "Coba rok mininya dipendekin lagi biar lebih _hot_, gitu!", "Pasang pose _moe moe kyun_, dong!", dan lain sebagainya.

"Hei, ayo mulai bergerak dan layani kita!" seru Poseidon sambil menyeringai lebar. "Makanan sama minumannya sudah disediakan di sebelah sana jadi kalian tinggal mengambil kalau kita minta, gampang, 'kan?"

'_Gampang gundulmu!_' umpat para _Gold Saints_ berbarengan. Dalam hati, tentunya.

Sasha tertawa gugup. "Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai saja. Toh hanya sampai tengah malam nanti."

"Tengah malam?" Hades tertawa pelan. "Seharian bukan berarti sampai tengah malam sa—_ouch_!"

Kalimat sang Dewa Underworld terhenti karena keponakannya yang berasal dari abad ke-20 menginjak kakinya—ya, mereka berdua dan Poseidon duduk mengitari meja yang sama. Saori melempar senyum inosen ke arah pamannya yang satu itu sebelum menyatakan, "Iya, hanya sampai tengah malam. Silahkan dimulai."

Hades sebenarnya ingin mengutuki Saori, namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat Shion tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan menunjukkan senyum termanis yang bisa ia usahakan.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Alasan utamanya adalah karena tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Shion akan bergerak duluan dan langsung mengincar Hades, apalagi dia memberikan servis plus yaitu memasang pose imut saat menanyakan pesanan sang dewa. Bahkan Shion sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi, bukan Hades namanya kalau ia _speechless_ hanya karena hal begitu. Seringainya melebar sembari tangannya menangkup dagu Shion, mendekatkan wajah sang Aries dengan wajahnya.

"Kalau memesan kamu, boleh?"

Senjata makan tuan. Karena aksinya itu malah Shion yang _speechless_.

Kesampingkan insiden itu. Setelahnya Sasha dan anak buahnya mulai bergerak melayani semua orang yang ada di dalam aula besar itu. Beruntung jumlah mereka ada 12 orang, jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan. Beberapa kali sempat terjadi keributan karena beberapa dari mereka diperlakukan dengan senonoh (*uhuk* diusap *uhuk* bokongnya *uhuk*) tapi tidak sampai terjadi adu teknik bertarung.

Di tengah-tengah berjalannya proses hukuman itu, pintu aula terbuka dan Aphrodite, Dohko, Misty, dan Sorrento masuk ke dalam ruangan. Keempatnya menunjukan cengiran lebar dan puas, yang membuat sebagian besar dari penghuni ruangan penasaran kenapa mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Aphrodite," Saori tersenyum seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Apa sudah kalian selesaikan?"

"Sudah, Athena-_sama_," sahut Aphrodite, yang segera menghampiri Saori dan menyerahkan sebuah kaset video. "Ini, silahkan."

Senyum di wajah dewi perang yang satu itu semakin melebar. Ekspresi serupa ditunjukkan oleh Hades dan Poseidon, juga beberapa anak buah mereka. Sasha dan anak buahnya sendiri memasang mimik wajah horor karena mereka bisa menebak apa yang direkam oleh kaset video itu. Sisanya, yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Aphrodite, Misty, dan Sorrento beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya bisa diam kebingungan.

Dengan tepukan jarinya, tirai yang ada di bagian belakang ruangan mendadak tersingkap membuka, memunculkan sebuah layar televisi besar dan sebuah mesin pemutar kaset video yang sudah tersambung ke televisi tersebut. Entah sejak kapan benda-benda itu ada di sana, yang jelas Saga dan Shion kaget dibuatnya. Saori berjalan mendekati dan mengutak-atik mesinnya sebentar. Setelah selesai, ia menyalakan layar kemudian berbalik menghadap anak buah dan tamu-tamunya.

"Hadirin sekalian," ia memulai, "maaf sebelumnya saya melarang kalian pergi ke kuil Virgo untuk menonton acara hukuman kedua. Sebagai gantinya, saya persembahkan video ini dengan harapan Anda puas."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk ikut menonton. Aphrodite, Misty, dan Sorrento mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing sambil cekikikan. Dohko memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong di dekat junior-juniornya yang kalem—Aldebaran, Mu, dan Shaka.

"Lho, _Roushi_, 'kok sudah pulang? Tidak jadi jalan-jalan bareng pengawas lomba lainnya?" Aldebaran iseng bertanya.

Tapi Dohko malah mengangkat jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan pada Aldebaran untuk diam. "Ssh, ngobrolnya nanti saja, ya."

Perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan segera tertuju ke arah layar televisi. Tampaknya video tadi berisi sebuah film singkat... yang dibuat oleh Aphrodite dan kawan-kawan. Musik latar bergaung sementara _opening_ yang menunjukkan nama-nama mereka yang melakukan _video editing_ ditunjukkan. Setelah beberapa saat, pemandangan taman Twin Sala muncul.

Adegan dimulai.

.

.

.

Giliran pertama, Aries Shion.

Misty tampak kesulitan menahan tawanya saat lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai pemegang status tertinggi dalam jajaran _Saint_ Athena berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi gugup dan pipi merona. Meski begitu, Misty sabar menunggu Shion mulai berbicara.

Setelah dua menit lewat, pria asal Jamir itu menghela napas. "Lizard Misty."

"Iya, _Pope_?"

"Lepasin _cloth_ kamu, sekarang."

Misty mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—bukan, bukan karena dia kelilipan. "... Ih, _Pope _Shion ganjen nyuruh _moi_ buka-buka di sini!"

Shion memasang wajah datar, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melempar benda keras dan besar terdekat ke arah Misty. Tidak diberi respon yang berarti, Misty malah salah tingkah dan tertawa gugup.

"Bercanda, _Pope_. Emang kalau _moi_ beneran ngelepas _cloth_ di sini, _vous_ mau apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya pada _cloth_-mu tentang sejarah hidupmu dan mencari tahu apakah ia akan menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu, menjadi orang kedua yang akan melindungimu."

Misty terdiam. Matanya melebar kaget. Benarkah yang mengatakan kalimat tadi adalah Aries Shion yang itu?

.

Giliran kedua, Taurus Hasgard.

Kali ini ada jeda yang saaaaaangat lama antara kemunculan Hasgard di layar dengan dimulainya proses rayu-merayu. Misty sampai bosan menunggu, jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengikir kuku tangannya dan membetulkan _make up_. Ketika akhirnya sang Kerbau berbicara...

"Kamu..."

"_Moi_ kenapa?"

"... cantik."

Hening lama. Misty mengira Hasgard akan melanjutkan dengan kalimat-kalimat romantis atau apa, jadi ia diam menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi setelah tiga menit lewat dan lawan bicaranya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia bertanya, "Ng... gitu aja?"

"I-iya."

Misty _facepalm_. Kamera sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya si kameramen—entah Aphrodite atau Sorrento—terpeleset ala _gag comic_ saking syoknya karena inkarnasi Aldebaran itu tidak bisa mengusahakan kalimat romantis apapun.

.

Giliran ketiga, Gemini Defteros.

"Hei," Defteros mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Misty dari jarak yang lebih dekat. "Kamu... kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata mirip iblis, ya. Jangan-jangan, kamu iblis, ya?"

"Sembarangan! Maksudnya _moi_ jelek, gitu?" Misty mulai ngamuk.

"Eits, bukan gitu... kalau kamu iblis beneran, 'kan, kita cocok karena sama-sama iblis."

Misty yang ingin mengamuk jadi terdiam. Entah dia harus kembali marah atau senang karena dibilang cocok jadi pasangan makhluk ganteng macam Defteros.

.

Giliran keempat, Cancer Manigoldo.

"Yo, _Lizard _Misty!" Sang kepiting berjalan mendekati targetnya dengan santai.

"Yo juga, Cancer Manigoldo!" sahut Misty. Agak aneh juga, 'sih, karena rasanya seperti berbicara dengan Deathmask.

Manigoldo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Misty, yang tengah berteduh di bawah salah satu pohon Sala. Misty tidak keberatan. Toh, tidak ada larangan untuk mendekati target saat melancarkan gombalan.

"Sanctuary abad ke-20 beda banget, ya, sama abad ke-18."

"Iya, gitu? Perasaan kata _Pope_ Shion sama aja."

"Beneran! Ada satu tempat baru yang nggak ada di abadku. Kamu mau nemenin aku dan nunjukin jalan aman ke sana nggak?"

"Hm... boleh aja, 'sih. Emang _vous_ mau ditemenin ke mana?"

"Ke hatimu."

Misty nyengir. Gombalan standar, tapi lumayan, lah. Samar-samar suara gumaman Aphrodite melatari adegan tersebut.

"Inkarnasinya Angie boleh juga ternyata..."

.

Giliran kelima, Leo Regulus.

Singa muda itu masuk ke dalam jarak pandang kamera sambil menangis. Lebih tepatnya, 'sih, berpura-pura menangis.

"Misty! Kamu mesti tanggung jawab!"

Misty memasang mimik wajah kaget. "Hah? Kenapa? _Moi_, 'kan, nggak ngehamilin _vous_!"

Kamera suskes menangkap perubahan ekspresi sesaat Regulus. Dari sedih menjadi jijik lalu kembali sedih lagi. "Emang nggak, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi gara-gara ketemu kamu mataku jadi aneh! Dari yang bisa ngeliat kekuatan musuh-musuh aku, sekarang Cuma bisa ngeliat sosok kamu seorang!"

Kamera bergetar lagi, dan sepertinya ada suara "Buh!" keras. Seperti seseorang yang hendak tertawa tapi langsung sadar kalau ia tidak boleh melakukannya jadi segera ditahan dengan menutup mulut dengan tangan, begitu. Kalau ditanya siapa yang mengalaminya, 'sih... sudah jelas siapa, 'kan?

.

Giliran keenam, Virgo Asmita.

Misty melengos. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau giliran Asmita adalah yang paling lama. Tapi ia juga punya harapan kalau Asmita akan segera berkata kalau dia menyerah karena tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat rayuan apapun, sehingga mereka bisa segera berpindah ke giliran selanjutnya.

Namun, apa yang terjadi?

Begitu memasuki taman dan tiba di hadapan Misty, ia langsung duduk bersila, seperti sedang meditasi. Apa yang kau harapkan dari inkarnasi Virgo Shaka?

"Oooi! Situ disuruh ngegombalin saya, 'nih!" seru Misty frustasi setelah 10 menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Asmita masih bergeming.

"Aduuuh... khusyuk amat. Oi, jangan meditasi di sini!"

"Siapa bilang saya meditasi?" Lelaki buta itu akhirnya menyahut.

"Eh, ternyata... hehehe, maaf. Terus, kalau bukan bermeditasi, 'kok, _vous_ duduk bersila sambil diam begitu?"

"Saya hanya sedang memikirkan kalimat untuk merayu kamu..."

"Oh... yaudah, sok atuh, diutarain."

"Tapi saya tidak bisa memikirkan satu kalimatpun... bayang-bayang wajahmu memenuhi otak saya dan suaramu yang indah tidak berhenti bergaung di telinga saya."

Misty mengerjap. Bukan, bukan karena kaget Asmita ternyata bisa menggombal, tapi karena kalimatnya itu. Memangnya Asmita tahu wajahnya seperti apa, ya?

.

Giliran ketujuh, Athena Sasha.

Tampak sang Dewi dan Misty duduk bersama di bawah pohon Sala. Sasha tengah merajutkan sebuah gelang bunga untuk Misty, sementara pria berwajah cantik itu mengamati gerak-gerik si gadis. Rasanya damai kalau memandang wajah titisan dewi perang itu.

"Sudah jadi!" Sasha berseru senang lalu membantu Misty memakai gelang tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sasha-_sama_," ucap Misty setelah yakin gelangnya tidak akan jatuh.

"Sama-sama," gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatap lurus mata Misty. "Misty, apa kamu senang dilahirkan seperti ini? Maksudku, dilahirkan dengan takdir sebagai seorang _Saint_?"

"Hm? Tentu saja senang, Athena-_sama_. Bekerja untuk Anda—atau lebih tepatnya, reinkarnasi Anda—adalah kehormatan besar."

"Kalau aku... aku tidak senang. Aku lebih memilih untuk lahir menjadi air mata."

Misty mengerjap bingung. "Air mata?"

Sasha mengangguk. "Karena aku ingin lahir dari matamu yang indah, hidup di pipimu yang manis, dan mati di bibirmu yang menggoda."

...

Untuk pertama kalinya, pipi Misty merona merah. Maklum, baru kali ini dia menerima gombalan dari seorang perempuan. Biasanya, 'kan, dia yang menggoda perempuan (dan laki-laki).

.

Giliran kedelapan, Scorpio Kardia.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, _Lizard_ Misty!"

Sesaat, Misty melupakan kemungkinan bahwa kalimat itu mungkin saja bagian dari cara Kardia menggombal. Wajar, 'sih, kalau dia lupa. Pasalnya, Kardia benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya. Ia bahkan mengambil ancang-ancang dan meningkatkan _cosmo _untuk melancarkan jurus, yang membuat rekan-rekannya (ya, Sasha dan _Gold Saints_ lain ikut menonton sambil menunggu giliran) panik.

"Kardia! Hentikan!" Shion berseru. Ia dan Sisyphus siap berlari ke arah sang kalajengking kalau-kalau Kardia terbukti serius ingin membunuh Misty.

"Diam kalian! Biarkan aku membunuh si kunyuk satu ini dengan seluruh kekuatanku... supaya aku bisa ikut mati setelahnya, supaya aku dan dia sehidup semati!"

...

Hening. Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya...

"DÉGEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Kardia berlari ke arah sahabatnya itu sambil menangis, yang tentunya membuat semua orang lebih kaget dari sebelumnya. "GUE GA MAU TAU CARANYA, TAPI TOLONG BUAT GUE AMNESIA! GUE EMOH NGINGET PERNAH NGOMONG KAYAK GITU KE MAKHLUK JEJADIAN MACAM DIA!"

"Heh! Seenaknya aja ngatain _moi_ makhluk jejadian!"

Adegan ditutup dengan Sasha dan Shion yang mencoba menenangkan Misty yang ingin mencakar wajah Kardia dan Dégel yang geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus kepala sang Scorpio, seolah-olah mencoba menenangkan seorang anak kecil.

.

Giliran kesembilan, Sagittarius Sisyphus.

"Permisi, _Lizard_ Misty..." Sisyphus menyapa dengan senyum ramah, padahal dalam hatinya sudah ketar-ketir merasa tidak enak karena sebentar lagi ia akan menggombali lawan bicaranya.

"Mau ngomong apaan?" balas Misty jutek. Dia masih kesal karena dihina secara blak-blakan oleh Kardia.

"Mm... mau nanya aja, lihat panah saya nggak?"

"Nggak, tuh!"

"Lho, 'kok, aneh, ya?"

"Aneh apanya?"

"Tadi saya menembakkan panah cinta ke kamu sambil berharap supaya kamu bisa jatuh cinta sama saya... ternyata nggak kena, ya?"

Misty diam menatap Sisyphus. Yang ditatap masih tetap tersenyum lembut. Di saat seperti ini, Misty benar-benar menyayangkan fakta bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan...

.

Giliran kesepuluh, Capricorn El Cid.

"_Lizard_ Misty."

Misty, yang mulai kelelahan karena sesi rayu-merayu yang berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaannya ini, menjawab seadanya. "Ya?"

"Tahu nggak, Athena-_sama_ sering menyuruh kami, para _Gold Saint_, untuk apel. Tapi aku selalu menolak datang."

"Kok gitu? Kamu, 'kan, _Gold Saint_, harusnya setia dan selalu menjawab perintah Athena untuk apel, dong."

Sebenarnya, 'sih, Misty sudah bisa menebak bagaimana gombalan El Cid akan berakhir, tapi dia tetap merespon sambil berharap bahwa semuanya cepat selesai.

"Memang. Tapi aku lebih memilih ngapel di hati kamu."

... _tuh, 'kan_.

.

Giliran dua dari terakhir, Aquarius Dégel.

Ah, Dégel. Inkarnasi dari Camus, yang notabene berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Ingin, deh, mendengar pria ganteng satu itu berbicara, lalu kalau ternyata Dégel juga bisa berbahasa Perancis, mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol banyak.

"Misty."

Misty hanya menggumam 'hmm' pelan untuk menjawab sapaan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kamu dekat-dekat ke saya begini?"

"Ya habisnya _vous_ duduk di samping _moi_ yaudah~"

Memang, Dégel mengikuti jejak Manigoldo dan Sasha yang memilih untuk duduk sambil melancarkan gombalan mereka meski, tidak seperti keduanya, ia mencoba duduk sambil menjaga jarak. Namun, mau apa dikata, sang _Lizard_ ikut menggeser posisi duduknya agar mereka bisa berdekatan tiap kali Dégel mencoba menjaga jarak.

Sang Aquarius menghela napas panjang. "Tolong jaga jarakmu dengan saya."

"Lho, kenapa mesti? 'Kan, _moi_ jinak, nggak bakal ngegigit," Misty cekikikan.

"_Oui_, _mais_..." Dégel mengalihkan pandangannya, berakting malu-malu. "_Toi est drôlement bonne. Quand tu me regardes comme ça, je fonds_." [3]

...

"OI, MAKHLUK JEJADIAN, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MELUK DÉGEL!"

.

Giliran terakhir, Pisces Albafica.

Albafica tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum. Tumben sekali, bukan?

Yah, mana mungkin dia tidak tersenyum melihat penampilan Misty yang berantakan setelah sempat beberapa detik adu jotos dengan Kardia?

"Apa senyum-senyum?" Misty bertanya jutek, merasa dihina.

"Ah, tidak... hanya berpikir kalau kita cocok."

"Kenapa berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena warna rambutku biru dan warna rambutmu kuning keemasan."

Misty mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. Albafica, masih tersenyum, melanjutkan, "Warna biru itu melambangkan kesetiaan cinta kita pada satu sama lain, sementara warna kuning menunjukkan bahwa kisah cinta kita akan selalu bahagia."

Sang _Silver Saint_ melongo heran. "Kamu beneran inkarnasinya Aphrodite, 'nih?"

.

.

.

Rekaman tersebut berakhir dengan beberapa komentar-komentar gaje Aphrodite dan Misty yang diiringi irama musik yang sama gajenya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan hal itu karena sebagian besar dari mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menonton _credit roll_. Lelah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, pastinya.

Sementara yang lain berusaha mengatur nafas dan meredakan sakit perut karena terlalu banyak bertawa, para _Gold Saints_ yang menjadi korban keusilan Athena Saori itu kini tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk lutut. Malu. Ingin menangis. Siapa, 'sih, yang tidak merasa _down_ kalau berulang kali ditertawakan karena dipermalukan secara terang-terangan? Sasha sendiri Cuma bisa tersenyum canggung. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia, 'kan, tidak bisa mengatur kelakuan reinkarnasinya.

Saori kembali berdiri di dekat layar televisi. "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian puas?"

"Bangeeet!" sahut sebagian yang masih kuat bersuara. Sisanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan atau mengacungkan jempol tangan atau bahkan jempol kaki.

"Bagus. Nah, tujuan saya menunjukkan video ini ke Anda sekalian, selain untuk meminta maaf, adalah untuk meminta saran kalian."

"Saran?" Seraphina, yang akhirnya berhasil mengontrol kecepatan nafas dan jantungnya, bertanya.

"Benar." Saori tersenyum licik. "Berhubung waktu berkunjung tamu-tamu dari abad ke-18 masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi, saya berpikir untuk membuat video lain lagi, dibintangi oleh mereka tentunya. Menurut kalian, tema apa yang bagus untuk video itu?"

Cheshire langsung mengangkat tangan, lalu memberikan pendapatnya setelah mendapatkan perhatian Dewi Athena. "Parodi iklan-iklan tertentu aja! Macam parodi iklan L-M*n atau apa, gitu."

"Jangan! Mending sinetron pendek aja!" tukas Io.

"Atau video klip! Jumlah mereka pas buat bikin _boyband_!" tambah Orphee.

Suasana kembali ramai sementara mereka saling mengajukan ide mereka masing-masing. Keberadaan Sasha dan anak buahnya di ujung lain ruangan terlupakan. Mereka diam tak bersuara, terlalu syok karena mendengar Saori hendak mengeksploitasi daya jual mereka. Hingga akhirnya Manigoldo angkat bicara dan ikut memberikan ide, meskipun idenya itu hanya didengar oleh kamerad-kameradnya karena memang ditujukan kepada mereka.

"Bunuh diri bareng-bareng, yuk?"

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

[1] _Rizogalo_: _rice pudding_-nya Yunani. Albafica Gaiden belum diterjemahin ke bahasa yang saya mengerti jadi kalau misalnya di sana dijelasin Alba berasal dari negara mana, ya... maaf aja, saya, 'kan, ga tau -,-

[2] _French pronoun_: saya baca di Wiki katanya si Misty asalnya dari Perancis, jadi daripada make logat banci ala Indonesia (eike, yey... malah mau saya tulis ijk, je soalnya asal katanya itu dari bahasa Belanda) mending sekalian aja saya kasih logat Perancis (moi, vous) XD

[3] _Oui, mais... _Toi est drôlement bonne. Quand tu me regardes comme ça, je fonds__: Ya, tapi... kamu terlalu seksi. Kalau kamu menatap saya seperti itu, bisa-bisa saya meleleh. Agak nggak nyambung? Memang, soalnya harusnya pakai bahasa Inggris hehe. Seksi di sini maksudnya '_hot_', makanya Dégel bilang dia bakal meleleh, begitu.

.

.

.

Maaf, ujung-ujungnya garing. Biasa, saya nggak pinter mengakhiri chapter / fic.

_Anyway_, sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah _ngereview_, yang udah nyemangatin buat _update_ dan juga yang udah nge-_fave_ apalagi nge-_follow_ fanfiksi aneh ini. Juga yang udah rela saya gangguin sama banyak hal dalam proses pengerjaan fanfiksi ini. _You know who you are_.

_Review_ baik itu berupa pujian, kritik ataupun saran ditunggu.

Oh, dan... yang mau ngehajar saya kemarin siapa, tuh? Sini silahkan hajar saya. Tapi lawan kakek saya dulu. *ngumpet di belakang Dohko*


End file.
